The Story of an Average Pokehuman
by Hero LumiEre Lumanite
Summary: (Reconstruction over.) Swellow hadn't really expected for his sister to get him into a high ranking school, but here he was. In a new city flooded with strange and odd Pokemon as well as a secret organization built on the lives of children, what will this avian do with only a nervous Audino and energetic Floatzel as friends? OC's needed. Info in 5-6 (I think!) Only accept by PM!
1. Chapter 1: New Life

**Story Prior has been Hacked. Original First chapter deleted and contents out of order. Please forgive Light Inc for this inconvinences. **

**Also, A new chapter will be posted on Monday. Just saying**

**~Alexis L.**

_Chapter 1 (Redux): First Day of Axel High_

"Holy crap... I didnt expect this..." He exclaimed as he stared up at the huge school complex. He stood in the gateway as hundreds of other students passed him by to enter the school. The wide walkway from there trailed forward through what looked more like a garden then a typical school's lawn. Some students sat around or under some of the towering statues of feral pokemon, the same was said for the statues of their pokehuman equivalents that stood parallel on the right side.

The school apparently was divided into three, possibly four if the glance at the fourth isn't part of the main, bright white buildings. The one middle by the others stood the tallest at five or six stories. The very top of the was curved and indented near the ends to better reflect a grandfather clock, the massive clock face had old roman numerals with the hands indicating it was 8:56.

Enough with the architecture.

The teen that stood in awe was 15 year old Swellow D. Thorndike. He was, as the name implies, a Swellow. He stood a flat 5'10 with a lean build. His short hair was a slightly darker shade of blue, the hair small strains of entered his face and reached down to his brows were tipped in red with a much larger bang in middle of his forehead having the most. A dark blue jacket with a white shirt under it, a pair of jeans held up by a black belt and a pair of red sneakers with blue laces and highlights was his first day's wardrobe.

"I still can't believe sis got me into this school." The avian mused to himself in amazement. "But I shouldn't be looking a gift horse in the mouth, should I?" He asked himself. He tilted his head and folded his arms. "Guess it's time to enter my new school." He shrugged. Swellow couldn't help but smile as he made his way down the white stone path.

As he made his way up the steps he couldn't help but be a bit excited. "I just know this school's gonna be-" Before he could finish and make it up the last step, an orange blur crashed into him. Swellow and the other person went tumbling back down the steps.

When they landed, Swellow was on his back with the other person sprawled across his legs. "Different..." Slipped from Swellow's lips. He painfully looked up to see the person recovering them self and getting off of his lap.  
The orange blur had been a male pokemon who wore a cream colored shirt, a feral Floatzel's face was printed on the front, with an orange jacket wrapped around his waist, orange cargos and yellow trainers. His orange hair ran back until it started to slightly curve upwards, his blue eyes were squinted in pain the blue tinted goggles around his neck was twisted to the side.

The orange male looked to Swellow and their eyes met. "Oh, sorry dude, didn't see you coming." He apologized with a hasty nod.  
Swellow groaned but replied, "I could say the same." The other male got up first and held a hand out for the still downed male. "Thanks." He quickly accepted the help and pulled himself up. "I'm Swellow by the way."

The other male held his chin. "Haven't met a Swellow before. But, nice to meet you." He nodded. "I'm Floatzel, but you can call me-"

"Get back here you fucking Weasel!" A voice exclaimed from behind them.

"That's my cue to leave." Swellow opened his mouth to question the water-type, but he bolted through the garden before he could speak.

A large male came rushing out of the school, his face twisted in a near demonically dark expression. He wore a large gray overcoat with a striped shirt and dark pants, his gray hair fashioned similarly to Swellow's.

The red eyes of the male focused on Swellow. "Where'd he go?!" He demanded. The avian didn't know when his body decided to take over and pointed in the direction Floatzel ran. "Thanks kid. I'll try not to pick on ya for that." With that, the male sprouted a pair of gray/black bat wings and flew off.

The color finally returned to Swellow's face as he watched the unknown male fly away. "Oh God, please protect me from those type of people." The dual-type whispered as he more cautiously walked inside.

The starch white hallway was flooded with teens, both frantically trying to find where is where and those quite at home in the school. First day and Swellow could already see the diversity everywhere, in race and in social personas. One group Swellow identified to be skaters by the helmets and skateboards, one group that contained larger and more athletic students who might have been jocks or something, one filled with girls in expansive outfits and jewellery that made his eyes hurt, and one with what seemed to be Gamefreaks by handhelds and video game merch. surrounding them.

Swellow fished around in jacket pocket before producing a panflick. "Axel City Highschool- The first school to be developed and constricted in Axel City." He read to himself. His feet carried him forward as he continued reading. "Axel City High was created in 1846 originally as a battle academy for young pokehumans during the Third Evo. Step to teach the up coming generation to use and harness their skills and powers. Since then, Axel City High had been among the top 10 schools in the country alongside partner school Academy of Origins at a shared place of #3."

He kept reading, unaware of his surroundings as he walked through the noise hall. "Ex... Excuse me..." A whisper snapped him out of his trance as he turned his head to look behind him.

Standing there was a girl with medium length pink hair with two cream colored highlights on either side of her face, the ends curling a bit, and dressed in pink from the small butterfly vest she wore over a cream shirt to the pink skirt, stockings and shoes on her. Her pink looked into his and her face handle a nervous expression.

There were also her boobs. The one thing Swellow forced himself not to stare at.

'_Damn you teenage boy mind!_' Swellow thought. '_I banish you to the depths of my brain until I'm done talking!_' He imagined a shrieking noise and some dark, shadowy being sucked into an aybss.

"I, uh, was wondering if you might know where the principle's office is..." She said, again in a quiet whisper. With the pink hair, nervousness and butterfly pattern, she reminded him of Fluttershy. Not that he watched MLP. You can't prove anything.

"Uh, no, sorry." Swellow replied. He scratched the back of his head and frowned. "Honestly, I just got here as well. I'm new too." He explained

"Oh..." Was her only reply.

"I'm Swellow. I got here from Duskveil." He extended his hand to her.

She gave him an odd look, the nervousness from before mixed with inquiry. "R-really? I'm from Dusk too." She said a little louder. "I-I'm Audino Freil." She informed her as she lightly shook his hand.

Swellow raised a brow. "Freil?" He repeated. "That sounds awfully close to frail."

"I know..." She said in a less audible voice. "I guess our family name is there to show how timid we are..." She looked down to the polished white floor in silence.

Now Swellow felt a bit bad for her. The girl obviously seemed like she would faint if a fly landed on her. She clearly was distraught about her lack of courage.

"Hey, hey, I bet you can be brave if you really try." Swellow told her with a smile.

"No I can't..." She said in the again barely audible voice. "I'm a coward who can hardly look an intimidating person..."

"Don't say that." He rested on a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, I know you're not a coward."

Audino looked up at him. Swellow was exactly expecting her to wrap her arms around him and whisper, "Thank you..."

Swellow's face lit up like a cherry. "Yeah, don't worry about it." He told her, though he had suddenly gained an interest in the locker to his right.

The bell rang and Swellow felt Audino jump. He also felt her assists against his chest, but tried to restrain the darkening flare blush. "I guess we should be heading to our classes now."

Audino let him go with a small nod. "O-okay..." She said. "I'll... See you..." She slowly wandered off into the crowd of oncoming students.

'Congrats Blu, you met a girl that would hug you! Way-da-go!' He mentally applaud himself. 'Now to get to find your homeroom.' Swellow looked behind him to find the hall empty. 'Aww, shit crackers...'

Swellow, after a few minutes of searching, finally found Biology class. With a deep breathe, he opened the wooden door. All eyes in the class suddenly turned to him as he made his way into the room.

The teacher looked up from his registerand smiled. "Looks like the final student is here." He said in a relaxed voice. The teacher was a man with dark skin, around his mid-twenties looks were anything to go by, with long white hair that branched down into his face in two bangs that hung over both his reddish-brown eyes. He a white dress shirt with a pink strip running down on either said with gray pants and black shoes. "May I have an explanation why you took so long?" He asked with folded arms.

Swellow scratched the back of his head. "Sorry sir, I kinda got lost..." He told the teacher with a small bow of his head.

"It's alright, child." The dark-skinned man waved it off. "Find a seat so I maybe began if you will." Swellow nodded before scanning the room. He found a seat in the second row to the left, third from the back.

Swellow quickly made for the desk and slid in. The teacher chose that time to get up and begin speaking. "Well, hello to all of you." He chimed with his smile growing. "Those of you new here, welcome of Axel City High School. This will be your school for the next couple of years." He said with chuckle. "Or until you get pregnant or start committing crimes and are forced to drop out of the school, sell crack and/or your body in a back alley to survive." He said in the same over excited voice.

The student's eyes were the size of saucers the moment he look back on them.

He busted out laughing. "I'm only kidding." He said in between laughs. The students relaxed a bit after hearing that. "There's only a 12.5% chance you'll actually do any of the above. You're all more likely to be murdered. Anyway, we should probably get on with introductions and long term goals." He placed a clenched fist over his mouth and cleared his throat. "I'm Absol Anubis Lumanite. I'm an absol if you couldn't guess, and your home/form/whatever you want you call it teacher. I'm 24, and my long term goal is to sleep with just short of every woman in the world."

The class fell silent.

"Who's next?" Mr. Lumanite asked.

The sound of hands slamming into desks brought everyone's attention to the first seat of the fourth row. The teen in a orange short sleeve shirt and blue jeans. His short orange hair was fizzed up and fell move into his face, with his brown eyes beaming with excitement and pride. A set of light blue headphones were around his neck. He smiled widely and said in a loud voice. "I'm Monferno Blake! 15 years old! I'm looking to be the greatest professional fighter right after my, and the best at everything!"

Mr. Lumanite sighed and shook his head. "My dear boy, with that attitude that's radiating off of you, do you think it's a wise idea to put more brain cells at risk?" Absol asked with a geniune tone of concern.

"Don't worry Mr. L; I don't need many brain cells!" Monferno boasted proudly.

"You done fine so far without an appropriate amount... You'll do great." Mr. Lumanite waved. "Next please."

"That'll be me." A girl raised her hand as she stood up. She wore a simple yellow dress under a green vest. Long green hair rested on her head with a white hairband keeping it in order. "I'm Bayleaf Blake." She said with a curtsy. Absol gave her points for that. "I'm 14, but I'll be 15 in December, and when I get older I want to plants trees and flowers all over Axel City."

Absol furrowed his brows at her. "You wouldn't happen to be..." He nodded over to Monferno. The Playful pokemon currently had a flaming pencil up his nose. "his sister, would you?"

Bayleaf frowned before sadly nodding. "I feel more sympathy for you then most of the women who claim I'm their child's father; you must suffer at home."

"I'm considering moving into the dorms here." Bayleaf improved him.

Monferno stood up and looked at her. "Then you'll be too far to absorb my awesomeness!"

The whole class looked at him in silence. "... Ms. Blake, pick up your room key from Kangaskhan over in Social Studies." The Disater pokemon told her.

"Thank you." The grass-type said before taking back her seat.

"Next for roasting." Mr. Lumanite rolled his right wrist.

Swellow looked around the room, seeing no one getting up. He bit his lip before standing up. "I'm Swellow Drake Thorndike. I'm 15 years old and I'm planning on being a graphic designer and game engineer."

"Oh, someone who isn't-" Mr. Lumanite stopped himself mid-sentence to stare at him. "Thorndike, you say?" Slowly nodded. Mr. Lumanite held his chin before asking, "Are you related to Bonnie Thorndike by any chance?"

For a brief moment, Swellow was taken back. "Yeah, she's my sister... How do you know her?"

The Disater pokemon chuckled. "We're close friends from high school days. She was even the one who gave me a couple of scars."

"Is that something to be proud of?" A bulky teen asked. He only wore a large dark gray hooded robe with cream tinted white gloves. On his face was a skull shaped opera mask, only his left crimson eye peeking out through it.

Absol looked at him and recoiled. "Gah! When did Guy Thing get into my classroom?!" He yelled in a panicky voice.

"When did 20 year olds start looking like 12's?" The teen countered.

Mr. Lumanite shrugged. "Go ask Justin Bieber the same question. You'll get the answer faster." Absol sighed before scratching his head. "Since you can talk smart, you should introduce yourself before I feel like calling you Guy again."

The large teen stood, towering surprising high over the other students. "I'm Dusclops. I want to be a doctor."

Mr. Lumanite looked him up and down. "I think you'd be a great doctor... If you image didn't send people to the hospital in the first place." He quipped. "Real talk though; No matter what your patient is there for, whether it's internal bleeding or a tooth ache, you'll give them a heart attack from them thinking the Reaper came for their souls. When are you planning on being their doctor, before or after the mental trauma you caused?"

"Both." He answered. Dusclops had taken every word without the slightest hint of offense.

"You're going to be one rich bastard..." Mr. Lumanite muttered. "Next."

The girl in front of Swellow stood up. She had as ghostly pale skin with a pair of red eyes, the left hidden behind the solid black bang of her otherwise snow white hair. She wore a white biker jacket, unzipped to reveal a black blouse with a cartoonie skull on the bust, and white pants with a pair of black finger less gloves. She flipped her hair away from her eye and introduced herself. "I'm Absol Winters. 15 years old, and I don't know what I want to be just yet." She gave Mr. Lumanite an odd smile. There was something that the expression displayed that he couldn't pick up on.

All he knew, was it wasn't a typical smirk or grin.

The smile set him off more then Dusclops' mask, but he pretended he was fine. "Um..." He cleared his throat, regaining his composure. "Seeing as there's a second person named Absol, I think it best you called me Anubis or Mr. Lumanite to avoid confusion." He told the class. "We're going to fast forward because don't have anymore main or side characters in this class, and listen all of your pointless names will probably bore the readers to death." He gave the class a bright smile.

"Harsh!" All students said in perfect harmony.

"Oh, be quiet. You'll have probably be filled in as OCs in later chapters. And shut up and tell me your names."

Introductions rolled on and concluded shortly before the bell rang, signalling the class's end. "Alright students, this marks the end of our first class. I look forward to both teaching you, and making comments about everything you are." He smiled. "You are dismissed."

The students slowly began to leave, some muttering and cursing under their breathe. Swellow made sure to ask Mr. Lumanite for a map of the school before leaving.

In the teeming halls, he pulled out his schedule and looked over it. "So I have math next..." Swellow glanced at the map before looking to his left. "Should be this way..." With uncertain steps, the dual-type made his way to his second class.

unbeknownst to the teen, a lone figure stood behind a locker, observing him from a far. "It's only a matter of time." They chuckled. "Only a matter of time."

And unbeknownst to the figure, a rather tall woman in a red dress shirt and navy blue pants stood with folded arms directly behind it. Her mid cut hair almost covered her dark green eyes. "What the hell are you doing?!" The woman exclaimed.

The figure jumped out of its shoes at the rough voice of the female. It turned around and began stuttering an illegible babel of non-sense. "I don't care what your excuse is! Get to bloody class!" The woman demanded.

"Y-y-yes sire!" They stuttered.

Her eyes gained a harsh glow. "Did you just call me 'sire'...?"

Before another word could be said, the figure bolted off down the hall, screaming murder while the teacher was hot on their trail.

_**Author's Omake**_

Hero head was laid on top of a large black desk, the author fast asleep. Ruby the Zoroark morph sat beside his head, looking at the camera. She wore a sleeveless black shirt and red pajama pants. Her mane was cut short to her shoulders. In her lap, was a tub of chocolate ice-cream with a large amount on her face and hands.

She gulped down the ice-cream in her mouth and tried to wipe the chocolate out of her face-fur. "Uh... 'i..." She said, waving to the audience. "Wasn't expectin' ta 'ave you guys 'ere..." She looked down to the tub before hiding it behind herself.

"Okay, now I should probably tell ya that 'Ero-" The author groans in his rest. "I mean 'Hero', wan'ed to re-do the first few chapters of the fic so it's up ta standards. The re-writtin' chaps will follow behin' the new ones. Got it?" She askes you all. "Good. Now ged out so I can fuck with Hero before he knows." She orders as a marker appears in her hand. "Peaces."

_**This messages has been brought to you by Light Inc. Suck it scrubs! **_


	2. Chapter 2: Gym Class Brawl

**O-kay. I know this looks really bad that I haven't updated in…. months. But I have a good reason. Most of my tech besides my phone were kinda stolen.**

**Anubis: *Le gasp***

**Me: Why am I under reacting like this? I dunno, I'm always in a mellow vibe so to speack. Updates will be slower but I'll try to to publish a new chapter monthly or bi-weekly. I not in the best of moods to continue with this soooo… on to the next chapter?**

**Keep in mind I did all of this on my phone so a little of it is messed up.**

_Chapter 2: Gym class battle styles_

This was it, Swellow's last class for the day. The problem, it was gym. Swellow's class and another's had been joined together because the PE teacher believed it would get everyone to know each other faster. That and the fact some teachers weren't present for the first day of school, which left the students to either roam or a teacher to introduce themselves early.

The students waited patiently for the teacher to arrive, Swellow being one of them, wanted to see if he was as odd as the others. After a couple of minutes, he walked through the double doors leading from the hallway. He was a tall, bulky man with tanned skin and short spikey orange hair, he didn't look much older then Mr Lumanite. He wore a clean white t-shirt and light blue shorts, around his neck was a whistle made from some kind of crystal; the right side was black and the left was orange. The last touches were his bright blue eyes and wide smile.

"Hello everyone!" He exclaimed loudly as he stood in front of the stand, looking over all of the students. "My name is Charizard Gordon. You may all call me Coach Charlie, that's what my brother does at least." He laughed loudly, making a few teens flinch from the loud noise.

Coach Charlie pulled out his phone from his pocket and sent a quick text before sliding it back in said pocket. "Now everyone, I already received your names from your homeroom teachers, so no need for intros." He said in a much more calm and focused voice. "I'm aware of some of your disabilities and weaknesses, that's fine, I have my own. Believe it or not I'm not all that bright in the books."

Monferno jumped up, shock written on his face. "WHAT?!" He yelled. "You look smarter then all the other teachers I've seen today!"

"I know, right?!" The fire/flying type grinned at fire/fighting type. "Sadly it's so..." He sighed as Monferno was quickly pulled back down by his sister. "Anyway, the main themes of this class are battle training and type ad and disadvanages. That being said, we'll be battling a lot here." He chuckled.

"Ah, sir..." Swellow raised his hand. "If you're aware of our disabilities-"

"Yes, I'm very aware of your problem mister Drake Thorndike." Charizard interrupted. "You'll be sitting out of battles until further notice."

"Um, okay..." Swellow put down his hand and tried his best to remain silent.

The charizard nodded and turned back to view the whole class. "Since most of you have only seen professional battles and the like, this class will be your first time battling." He said, pointing to the doors. "Me and another teacher will be showing you how a battle should look."

The combined class turned their heads to door, waiting to see which teacher would appear to battle Charizard. The sound of both running and screaming were heard coming down the hall. The sounds quickly came closer and closer until Mr. Lumanite burst through the doors, a blonde student attached to his back who looked completely thrilled that the long ride to class was finally over.

"Charlie, where is she?!" The dark type quickly got into Charzard's face, gripping the slightly taller man's shoulders tightly.

Charizard awkardly laughed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I lied." Was all he said to make Mr. Lumanite let go of him.

The absol just stared up into the face of the charizard, an unamused look on his face. "I'm leaving." He said as he turned around and begin to walk away. Charizard stepped in front of him, pushing him back a little.

"Wait, wait, listen to me first." The larger male pleaded. Mr. Lumanite looked up at him, the unamused look still decorated his face. "This is to show the new students how battles should be conducted."

"Uuuhh huh..." Anubis said. "And this'll have nothing to do with the fact you still want to battle me after all these years and all these matches?" He raised a brow.

Charizard was caught red handed. "Exactly." Was all Mr. Lumanite said before backing up into the center of the gym. He looked at the stands before sighing and saying to the class "I'll be having another battle with Charlie here..." He grunted. "And since his big brother isn't here to help, this'll be over quick." A few snickers were heard from the students.

Charizard grinned widely as he walked to one side of the gym. "Say what you want," He chuckled. "This time, I'll win." He got into a battle stance.

Anubis started to make his way to his side when he remembered the person on his back. He quickly looked around to her before plucking her off his back and setting her on her feet. "Class, this is Xerneas." He gestured to the girl. She wore a short sleeved dark blue shirt with a double raindow on the front, with the words "What does it mean?" written under it in cartoonie letters. She wore black jeans and tennis shoes, her wristes covered in multi-colored bracelets. Her eyes seemed to change colour every time she blinked, which at the moment she seemed to be doing quite a lot. Her long blond hair ended in awary of different color tips. Her light skin looking soft and smooth. Her face was a light shade of red from her nervous blush.

"H-h-hello..." She stuttered, looking to her feet. "N-nice t-to meet you all..."

"Cute." "Adorable." "So shy..." were some of the thoughts running through the minds of the male students, some of them blushing themselves. Some of the female students only glared at the girl. Swellow only blinked, feeling something strange about the girl. He felt as if he knew her from somewhere, but didn't know where.

"Take a seat next to Swellow." Mr. Lumanite pointed to the blue and red clad teen. Xerneas only nodded before walking up and through the crowd, taking her seat next the Swallow Pokemon. Small growls were being heard from the male students. Swellow gulped, preparing to run at a moment's notice.

"Same rules as always; First to KO the other wins. All goes expect outside weapons." Charizard said, grinning wildly as he got in a proper battle stance. He suddenly sprouted a large pair of orange wings wing a greenish-blue underneath on his back and a long orange lizard-like tail with a bright flame at the end. The sides of his hair took the shape of two horns while the hair between them laid perfectly flat and his fingers seemed to form into claws. With a loud roar, Charizard smiled confidently at Anubis.

The students were left speechless at the new appearence of their PE teacher. All eyes quickly switched to Mr Lumanite, everyone expecting to see him change. He simply stood quietly, continuing to look at his opponent with a bored expression.

"You're finished with your little show Charlie?" Mr Lumanite sighed, a black sphere of energy appeared in his left hand, it soon took the shape of a book and as such, it turned into a completely normal book. He opened it up and looked through a few pages.

"Keep talking, Absol Anubis Lumanite," Coach Charlie chuckled. "I'm sure this time," He flapped his wings, getting himself high into the air. "I'LL WRECK YOU!" He swooped down low, flying at Anubis at break neck speeds. The Absol simply side-stepped the oncoming attack. Charizard didn't waste anytime in turning around and rushing right back towards Anubis. This time, his 'claws' glowing a dark blue colour.

Quickly realizing the on coming Dragon Claw, Anubis' book disappeared in the same manner it appeared in. As Charizard got into range he began swiping his claws at Anubis, who dodged every attack with ease. Charizard with every swipe got closer and closer to Anubis, who only stepped back as he continued to dodge. Finally Charizard gave a heavy swipe downwards. Of course, Anubis stepped to the side, causing the larger male to miss his attack yet again. Taking this opening, Anubis summoned his book again.

"Bookslap!" He hit Charizard accross the face with the thick book, making the Fire/Flying type stumble backwards. "Double Bookslap!" Anubis yelled as he struck Charizard again accross the other cheek. Everyone watched as Anubis began to chase Charizard, the book being held firmly in both hands, hitting him when he was in range.

"Heh heh," Swellow akwardly chuckled. "I guess what they say about the pen being mightier then the sword is true..."

"The book is mightier then the charizard." Xerneas muttered.

"Knowledge is power as they say." A girl with light blue hair said beside them. A look of pure shock suddenly appeared on her face. Swellow turned to her and noticed the look.

"What's wrong?" He asked. The girl shook her head, laughing.

"Nothing, I don't think I should say anything about it at the moment." She waved him away.

With a shrug, Swellow turned back to the battle, seeing that Coach Charlie had finally gotten away from Anubis.

He rubbed his head saying, "Now the real battle starts!"

Anubis rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, I'm shaking in my snake-skin boots." He popped the book out of existance again and folded his arms.

"This time," Charizard said, holding up his whistle. "I'm using this!" He chuckled with a smirk.

The dark-type looked at the whistle, noticing the coloring and the crystal-like rock that it was formed from. "You got your mega-item from your brother, didn't you?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Charizard didn't answer, he just blew the whistle. The sound it made caused both fire and flying type students to tense up. A firey energy erupted from around Charizard, the heat being felt by everyone present. Two small spheres of energy appeared in front of Charizard, one orange with a hint of a dark blue, the other pitch black with a slightly darker shade of blue. Charizard reached out and grabbed the orange sphere. The energy shot itself into his chest. Charizard's wings began to grow larger, as well as himself, they became more rough and ridged looking. His 'horns' grew longer, followed by his tail and claws. His elbows grew long spikes as he seemed to gaze in Anubis' eyes with a smirk.

"See?" The bigger, stronger Charizard laughed. "I told you I'd beat you this time!"

"This is the first I've seen you mega-evolve since we were kids." Anubis chuckled, smiling a little. "The first time you and your brother stole your parents mega-rings. They were more then mad when they found out." Charizard puffed up his chest.

"This time this is MY mega-item I was given by my brother." The dual type flapped his larger wings. "And this time I'll more then beat you." He took a deep breath before spitting out a large fireball.  
Anubis quickly leapt out of the way, only the ends of his hair being caught. He held his hair in front of his eyes before glaring at his opponent.

"You just started a war you overgrown lizard..." He hissed. Anubis got to his feet and sprinted towards Charizard.

Feeling confident in himself, Charizard charged right back. The back of Anubis' hands were covered in a dark energy before they took the shape of three long claws on each hand. The Shadow Claw met it's Dragon counter part, causing small sparks. The two battlers swiped at each other, slicing the other's clothes here and there, until Anubis managed to kick Charizard back. The dual type took to the air again before taking a deep breath. He spat small balls of fire at Anubis, increasing the number as his opponent hopped away from them.

Charizard had in a breath before spitting out a large Fire Blast. The students in the front row all scrambled up the stands, trying their best not to get fried. Anubis, on the other hand, jumped high into the oncoming attack. He soon began to form a large Shadow Ball in his left hand. When the sphere of dark energy reached it's target size, he hurled it into the middle of the Fire Blast.

A hole, just big enough for someone to fit through, was created as the fire-type move began to detearite into the air. Anubis took this opening to releash small Dark Pulses underneath his feet, quickly rocketing up to Charizard. The dual type only watched in sheer shock as his opponent reached his height and gripped a firm hold of his wing in his left hand as he placed both of his feet on his stomatch.

Anubis pointed to Charizard's chest with his right hand in a gun gesture, a small ball of black energy formed on the tip of his index finger.

"Shadow Bullet level 1." Anubis said as he fired the miniture Shadow Ball into Charizard's chest. It seemed to sink into him, leaving everyone confused. Until...  
Boom!

A small explotion form his back caused Charizard's body rocketed into the floor of the gym, Anubis still holding on tightly, creating a crater four times his size. Anubis got up, standing to his full height, and dusted himself off. He looked to his right towards the stands to see the almost everyone watching, gawking with wide eyes.

riiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

"And that everyone," Mr. Lumanite started with a smile. "is how battles should be done. Unless I'm mad, I think I heard the bell just rung." He motioned for Xerneas to come to him, the fairy-type of course followed the order and stood next to him. "You may all go home. And don't worry about Coach Charlie, I'll call the nurse soon."

The large class soon filed out of the gym leaving the massive crater, the teachers, and student behind.

Swellow walked down the hall in a disbelief, still trying to work out all that he saw. 'So those are our teachers?' He thought. 'One who can mega-evolve with his mega-item in the shape of a whistle, and the other who can beat him without going into his combat form at all? How were Mr. Lumanite's attacks strong enough to beat Coach Charizard? If he didn't transform, his attacks should be a tenth weaker...' A sudden shiver went up Swellow's spine. 'If he was that strong in standard form, I'd hate to see him in his absol form.' The normal/flying type sighed as he walked through the crowd of teens and teachers and through the school's front exit.


	3. Chapter 3: The color Velvet

Welcome back, everyone who pays two shits about this story!

Latios &amp; Latias: *gasps* You swore!

Hero: Cus, and I'm preparing the readers for what's gonna happen in this chapter. I'll say it now:

This chapter will contain language, death and minor gore (at least compared to what's coming in later chapters). Readers who can't handle any of the previously mentioned should turn around and wait for another chapter. There is talk about sex but I'm sure you can handle that little spot; I know most, if not all, of you under 18. Don't lie, Hero knows -\\\\\

Hero: All that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't scream about how bad I am at writing plot points... Gimme a break!

Latias: You forgot something dad.

Hero: Oi! Reviews!? Do I need to borrow even more from DSG?!

Latias: Fallo e basta.

Hero: Fiiiine..

DemonSlayerGod (Are you a god that slays demons or is it the other way around?): Hehehe... I, uh, borrowed your story's idea. Yeah, borrowed, let's roll with that. Hope you don't feel bad now that my story is heavily leaning on your story for support. Of course background info will be added. This is only the begining, not everything needs to explained right away. Yeah, kinda couldn't think of a good teacher character so I went with a self-insert and Mr. Lumanite is one of the Wild Cards that will have an effect on the characters, keep an eye out for other character of his nature if you can spot them. Put something involving bust and waist size and EVERYONE gets ideas. I do not suppprt under age sex in anyway! Same for nudity! Only two people will be able to break Palkia's abused child and it will have some point... kinda... Thanks for the support!

InfamousVenous(I had a joke for this one... Get back to me next chapter): Palkia will fix it, don't worry. *waves a hand* I guess I need to read my chapters through better. I've fix as much as I could in five minutes (What? I don't have the means to check and weed out longer). Too late, already using chocolate related foot jokes in the next chapter. You still have my permission bro, so go nuts. And I make a lot more mistakes then you so you're still above me for the time being. Only for now! Thanks for the support.

Mr. 001(You must be a fan of James Bond, if not, just being number 1.): As we speak, I'm hunting a new tablet so hopefully no more mass mistakes. I need pratice writing battle scenes. That's like the third fight I've ever written! First in my original story and second in 'A Wayward Emblem'! I'm glad you enjoyed it and hope you continue to support the story.

Thanks to everyone else who reads and follows, I really do hope you all stay with me til the extremely bitter end (Kind of a tip to how the series ends). Grazie!

Chapter 3: Velvet wings

-15 years before the start-

In the furthest part of the west wing of the Von Hail, a wealthly family of actors, mansion was the room belonging to the newest addition to the family. The light green paint of the room was never unnoticable from the darkest of them room, the few rays of moonlight streaming from the window only illuminating a path from the window to the newborn's crib. Two figures appeared at the window. Their eyes darting around the room to make sure no one was in the room, and quietly opened the window. Once open, the two made their way towards the crib. One had a bright pair of yellow eyes and a tall male with a thin build. The other was shorter with a bulkier build and a pair of green eyes. Their other features were hidden by the darkness, giving them them the appearence of shadowy silouhettes.

Both figures stood on either side of the crib, looking down at the child. "Is this it, K?" The yellow eyed one asked, looking to his thicker campanion. "Is this really the first subject of the project?" His highpitched voice was low as possible.

"Yes M," The second figure, K, said in a monotoius voice. "This child shall be Master O's first subject for the plan a head."

M chuckled loudly. "If we bring this fucking brat to O, no doubt he'll promote us to Reapers." His laughter growing a bit louder. "Then, we'll have a high enough rank to boss the grunts around." He looked back to the child. "No more taking orders from that bitch Q and that smart-ass V."

"Agreed. I do not like receiving orders from Master I." K stared blankly at his partner, thinking of all his superiors. "She tends to let the heat of the moment cloud her thoughts."

"But she has a rocking body, I'll give her that." M's eyes idled as he thought of his the higher ranked woman. "Damn, what I'd give for that ass..."

"M, we should be leaving now. I have a feeling something is a mess." K said, looking around the area. "Pick the child up and let us be on our way."

M muttered something before asking "Why the fuck do I have to pick him up? Why can't you?"

"My hands will crush him."

"Aw yeah..." M nodded in understanding. He slowly reached down to pick the baby up when a voice stopped him.

"Can you two be any slower?"

M jumped, quickly turning towards the direction of the voice, K soon followed his example. A third silouhette stood there, his bright eyes casting a manacing glare. His right eye was a dark red while his left was a dark shade of blue. From the silouhette, it appeared he was in a long hooded coat or robe. He stood on the other side of the room, away from the duo with his arms folded.  
"Master D, what brings you here?" K asked, moving closer to D with M following behind.

"I came to tell you two that your mission is over," D said. He stood a few inches over M who was at least 6'3. "You two should return to HQ before the guards arrive here. I'll deal with them and bring the baby back."

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho, no you don't D." M said chuckling lightly. "We're not giving up an easy promotion so we can turn tail and run. If the security guards spot us, I'm sure we can take 'em." M folded his arms, feeling more then confident in his abilities.

"Agreed," K nodded. "We will kill any in our path to ensure Master O gets his wish. We'll even fight and kill the Reapers if needed."

D sighed and shook his head. "At least you two are loyal to the cause." He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and saying. "Too bad you'll ever get those promotion you wanted."

"What do you mean, Ma-?" Before K could finish, a flat, arrow-like tentacle swiped through his neck. M stared wide eyed as his partner's body hit the flood, his head tumbling off and rolling away, with a pool of blood begining to form.

M shrieked as he fell backwards to the ground, narrowly avoiding another tentacle aimming for his throat.

"D-D-D... what the hell are you doing?!" M screamed. "We're on your side remember!"

"This is your reward for your loyalty." He said, his eyes focusing on his 'comrade'. "O isn't getting his way, M. And I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen."

M only stared slack jawed at D before he began to backpedal away. He quickly got to his feet and bolted to the window, screaming bloody murder while his attacker only watched.

The moment he reached within a foot away from the window the arrows on D's back rocketed themselves through M, leaving only from the neck-up untouched.

With whatever he had left, M shrieked in agony before an arrow found it's way through the back of his head, exiting out of his mouth, immediately quieting him.

The arrows slowly left M's body, dropping it with a thud, the smooth surface of the appendages not allowing a drop of blood to stay on them as the retreat back to their owner.

D slowly turned his gaze to the crib, the baby seeming to have woken up from M's screams and started crying. He slowly made his way to the crying infant, every step made in his heavy boots blocking out the sound from the child.

D peeked in the crib, seeing the young boy kicking and sobbing. He carefully reached down and picked the baby up, causing him to stop crying. The baby looked into D's eyes. They stared quietly at each other, neither blinking. The baby started to giggle, his tiny hands reaching towards the older male's face. D stared at the child before making the arrows point towards it. This only caused the baby to laugh even more.

"...Even staring into the face of death, you laugh.." D muttered. The baby grabbed an arrow and started to pull it, causing D to wince. "I wonder if you knew how many people have been killed by those if you'd still play with them."

The room door bursted open and four people ran inside, stopping when the saw the dark smaller two of the four were dressed in their sleep attire, the male dressed in a green suit of pajamas and the female was in a mint green nightgown, while the larger ones wore security guard outfits. One of them flipped the light switch, letting light hit everything in room.

Something put the four off; Even though the light was on, D still remained as a shadowy silouhette.  
"Who are you?!" The woman in the nightgown asked. She light green hair that ended not far from the small of her back. Her eyes soon moved to her child cradled in his arms. "My baby!" She exclaimed as she took a step forward. All of D's arrows, excluding the one the baby was playing with, grew larger and made a hissing sound as they inched closer to the baby.

"Nah-ah-ah," D wagged his left index finger. "We don't want something to happen to the boy,now do we?"

The man in pajamas pulled her back, holding her firm in his grip. D noticed the man had a darker shade of green as his hair color. "What do you want with our son?" He asked, glaring at the dark figure.

"Believe it or not," D started, lowering his gaze back to the baby. "but this child has an important part to play in something much bigger then us."

"What kind of bullshit are you telling us?!" The man, obviously his father, yelled. His eyes narrowed into a glare. "You break into our house and say you're holding my son hostage because he has a part in a big plan? Even if I was an idiot I wouldn't believe that!" He dared step forward, putting his wife behind him.

D's arrows moved closer to the baby. "You know, this child is worth the same dead as he would alive; I can kill him and be just fine." A small light green orb appeared above the baby. A line of film (A/N: Film, as in, what non-digital cameras use. I wonder if you kids know what that is... I'm not old by the way..) floated out and made it's way to the parents. They looked at the glowing green film before gingerly holding it, inspecting it carefully. A look of shock crossed the mother's face while a look of confusion for the father.

The film showed them. Not now them, the future them. The baby was now a 5 years old child, hiding with his parents from... something as they rushed through the forest in one part. Another had them, the child now 8, hiding in an old wooden cabin. The dark brown wood of the walls had begun to rot while furniture looked old and woren out.

The scenes continued to get worse as they flipped to the second to last scene. It was of the mother and father, both being killing by a large blue figure while the now teenage boy backed himself into a corner.

"What is this...?" The mother asked, her eyes never leaving the film.

"His life if he's left with you two." D answered. "As hard as it is to believe me you must. If you don't then the final scene will occur."

The parents eyes moved to the final scene. It was a plain white room with everything one would find in a hospital operating room excluding the tray of different varients of knife, scouples and small saws sharpen to a deadly perfection.

The teen boy was strapped down to the operating table, wearing only his boxers as he frailed under the restraints. A group of men dressed in scrubs walking, preparing themselves for what's to come next. The teen's eyes widen as he continued to try to break free, only to be injected by one of the men with a clear liquid. He slowly stopped struggling, giving only weak movements before going limp, his eyes still wide open as he watched the men with a look of panic edged onto his face. One of the men took up a knife and turned back to the boy. The men all gathered around the boy as the scene was cut off.

The parents just looked at the images, completely silent as the guards behind them peeked over their shoulders at the film.

"It's... It's too real looking..." The mother said, she seemed to be forcing the words out. "Jericho... this might be real..."

Her husband, Jericho, only looked at her before saying "This thing can't be real, Yuri." He looked back to D. "None of this shit is real. You're just trying to-"

"No, I'm not." D said, interrupting Jericho. "This is something no illusion could ever hope to do. All that is on that film could be the fate of this boy. The future always has three out comes: The good, the bad and the unchangeable. What I just showed you is the bad ending, and what I wish to do is bring this child to the good ending."  
A second green orb appeared and, like the first, a line of film made its way out of it and moved towards the parents. They looked through this one and saw different points in their child's life. This version of the boy's life he was with two adults and a young girl around his age. The boy faced hardship in some but always seemed to get out of them. He wasn't a famous couple's son, he was a normal child with normal problems.

"Jericho..." Yuri tugged on his pajama shirt sleeve, to which he gave a grunt to show he was listening. "I trust him..."

Jericho's eyes widen when he heard those words. "What?" He switched his gaze to his hopeful looking wife, she stared teary eyed at her child.

"I trust what he says... I believe him. Maybe he's our guardian angel..." She shrugged off Jericho's hold of her and made slow and careful steps towards D.

"Yuri! No!" Jericho exclaimed as he tried to stop his wife. Before he could reach her Yuri stopped in front of D, his arrows slowly dissolving into air. She gingerly reached into D's arms and took the boy from him. She gently rocked the boy back and forth, humming quietly.

"Will we ever get to see him again...?" She asked D, not looking away from the now sleeping baby.

"When it's time, of course." D nodded. Jericho finally moved from his previous position and stood next to Yuri. He looked at his son, biting his lip.

"I'll trust you if Yuri does..." Was all he could say before letting a stream of tears flow down his cheeks, she wife copying his actions as well. "Just promise us that we will see him again, got it?" D nodded. "And let me see your face. I want to see the face of the man who'll take care of my son."

D only stared at Jericho, not blinking, before whatever shadowy spell on him disappeared. D stood in a long hooded white jacket, white jeans and boots. His inner shirt's collar came up in a neatly buttoned cone, hidding everything below his mismatched eyes. He flipped the hood down and unbottoned his collar to show the four his face.

Feeling a bit more trusting Jericho, nodded before Yuri reluctantly handed their son back to D after he had flipped his hood back up.

"I'll be leaving now." D said as he turned away from the two and made his way to window. A large pair of red velvet wings sprouted from his back before he hopped out of the window. Jericho and Yuri rushed to the window sil, not paying any attention to the corpse in front of them, and stuck their heads out. The sight of D flying high into the air was the last thing they saw as he vanished into the dark night sky. Yuri, not being able to hold back anymore, fall to her knees bawling.

D flew above the clouds, out of the sight of everyone below. A dark red aura covering him and the baby.

"One child down, 17 more to save..." D said. He closed his eyes as his wings carried him to the next destination.

His mind wondered endlessly to all regions of itself before one thing stood out. He opened his eyes, a hopeless and pained look in them.

"K12-9D... I'm sorry for what that man has done to you all those years ago." He looked to the baby, resting soundly in his arms. He wanted to smile at him, but couldn't find the strength to. "If only I could have stopped him from destroying your body and mind, turning you into nothing more then a body leaching demon... I'll return the favor you gave me all those years ago. I promise."

Latios: *shaking a can of soda, chuckling evily*

Latias: *has her back turned from her brother, talking to me* So I can also go to the other stories and take on a different form?

Hero: Yeah, you're in your pokéhuman form here and in ADK pokémorph adventure you'll be-

Latios: *steps in between us with two cans of pepsi* Hey guys, you must be thristy. *he grins*

Latias: Yeah, I kinda am.

Hero: Same.

Latios: *hands the sodas to us* Here ya go.

Hero: Grazie

Latias: Thanks! *She opens the can, only to be sprayed in the face by the soda* ...

Latios: Hahaha!

Hero: Oh boy...

Latias: *a blood red aura surrounds her, her eyes taking the same colour* Kill... Kill... KILL! *changes into her battle form*

Latios: Um... Can you please open a portal for me to the pokémorph world? *he asks in a whisper*

Hero: *rolls eyes and snaps my fingers. A pink portal opens up*

Latios: Grazie! *bolts into it without thinking*

Latias: *jets in behind him*

Hero:... "Adopt kids," they say... "It'll be fun!" they say... *sigh* Sorry for the poor excuse of an Author's note. I'll be seeing you all next time. *turns into a palkia and runs into the portal*

Live, Love, Learn. Light's out.


	4. Chapter 4: Danger in the hallways

I skip an in story month, let that be said. Time will skip every now and then like that so I hope you don't mind. I also have something important to say in the foot note.

Latias: By the way, WHY IS ONLY ONE PERSON REVIEWING!? ONLY DSG HAS A VIABLE EXCUSE!

Hero: Tia... Calm down.

Latias: *starts muttering things in italian*

Hero: Anyway, I'll skip the reviews this chapter. On with the fireworks!

Chapter 4: The dangers in the hallways- Everyone is a threat

"Because I can."

"But it's only been a month and school's been fine. I don't see wh-"

"I'm visiting damnit and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Eep! Yes ma'am! When are planning on getting here?"

"Next week, I'd be too busy to come earlier. Gtg, lil' bro. Love you."

"Bye sissy..." With that, the phone hung up leaving a distressed Swellow alone to think. The teen pocketed his smart phone and held his face in his hands. "Staraptor's coming... Shit." He groaned.

For the past hour he had been on the phone with his older sister Staraptor and their conversation started with a "How are you?" and ended with her giving Swellow time for her arrival. "I thought I moved here to be away from my family and old memories. Now my big sister is planning on dropping by! Who's next? Flare and Paige?" A knock came from the front door. "Did I jinx myself?"

Swellow walked out of his room and started to make this way downstairs. As he reached the door frame he soon remembered he had only woken up due to the phone call from his sister, he still remained in only the pair of blue pants he went to sleep in. He grabbed a dark purple shirt from the night stand and gave his room a quick inspection.

Clothes were scattered just about everywhere. Empty pizza boxes and soda cans decorated the floor and the bed itself was a great big mess, just sitting in the bigger mess Swellow called his room.

"God, I need to clean in here." The doorbell rang, snapping Swellow back to reality. "I'm coming!" He yelled, rushing down the hallway and down the stairs.

"That's what she said." A male voice snickered behind the door. Swellow instantly knew was there.

"Floatzel..." He opened the door to be greeted by the water-type, grinning at him. His short oranage hair ran back and raised upwards at the end. He dressed in a bright yellow vest over a sleeveless orange shirt with blue jeans and orange tennis shoes. His bright blue eyes stared happily at the normal/flying type with a catish grin.

"Good morning my besttest buddy in the whole world." Floatzel said, his smile growing wider. "How are you this-?"

"You forgot to do your homework and need to copy mine again." Swellow said with a tired look.

"Uh-huh.." The water-type dropped his smile. "Please! You know how Garchomp gets when we forget our homework!" Floatzel got on his knees and pulled the leg of Swellow's pants.

"... I should let you get chewed out for once." Swellow sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "But since this is Garchomp we're talking about, I guess I can help you."

A large grin returned to Floatzel's face as he hugged Swellow's legs. "You're a life saver!"

"Don't thank me yet... I'm pretty sure I got half of it wrong..."

"Doesn't matter. Half a grade and no detention is better then the second option." Floatzel got to his feet and dusted himself. "By the way, Audino is on her way here." At that, Swellow froze.

"She's what..?" He said in a quiet voice.

"I said-" Floatzel started but Swellow covered his mouth.

"I heard what you said... I'm just in a bit of shock she'd stop by here."

"Well, she lives a few blocks down and wanted the three of us to walk to school together." Floatzel said after removing the dual-type's hand from his face. "After you make us breakfast, of course." He chuckled.

Swellow sniffed his armpits, almost puking at the smell. "God, I need to wash my clothes.." He coughed. "I need to get ready!" Swellow exclaimed as he bolted upstairs. Leaving a puzzled Floatzel by himself.

"Ready for school or to make breakfast?" The water-type asked himself, oblivious to what his friend meant. "Either way, I'm getting those pancakes."

After half an hour of morning prperations, Swellow came downstairs in a light blue tee and red vest combo with blue jeans and red and blue tennis shoes.

"Looks like I started a trend." Floatzel comment from the couch. The position he sat in gave him a decent view of the stairway and the rest of the living room.

"Oh, shut up. People been dressing like this before we were born." Swellow said as he made his way to the kitchen. "We're just following along." Floatzel got a look at the back of Swellow's vest and saw a large white star with the number 3 in the middle.

"You making breakfast?" Floatzel asked as he got up and following his blue haired friend. "I'd love-"

"Not for you," Swellow turned and pointed a spattula at Floatzel, who raised his hands in defense. "For Audino."

Floatzel lowered his hands with a sigh. "Jeez, since the day we met you've been batshit crazy about her." The flying-type blushed and lit the stove, putting a frying pan on. "Yeah, she looks pretty but do you think she'll be into you?" The water-type leaned on the isle. "I'm not saying you're ugly; you're quiet attrative. No homo."

With another sigh Swellow turned away from Floatzel. "Dude, since I got here I've been thinking of so many things. When I met Audino, it... She just seems to lighten the load on me. She's quiet and timid, but she's very helpful and kind." Swellow began to make the pancake batter. "She also wants to be a doctor like her dad. She always manages to cheer me-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You like her a lot." Floatzel interrupted. "What's so hard in saying that? I didn't ask for a life story, dude. Look, I'm not saying you should give up chasing her, I'm saying you should prepare in case she doesn't return the feelings. Or she has a boyfriend." Swellow stiffened.

"She couldn't have a boyfriend, she mentioned nothing about one the entire time I've known her." Swellow said as he poured the batter in the hot frying pan. "I think if she had one, she'd have said something one him once."

"The possiblity of impossiblity." Floatzel said with a shrug. The doorbell rang and the two already knew who it was.

"Watch the breakfast." Swellow put down the bowl he held and walked out of the kitchen. The doorbell rang again. Swellow opened it to be greeted by the sight of Audino.

"Morning Swellow." She said in her usual quiet voice. She a pink with a kitten on the front, the small cat winking, and a light cream skirt with pink-slippers. "How are you?"

Swellow gave a blush seeing her and stuttered out. "Well, uh, I'm good. N-nice to see you. How are you?"

"I'm fine. My parents left for work early and I was about to make breakfast when Floatzel called me." A vein appeared on Swellow's forehead. "He said you'd be making breakfast for the three of us today."

"He did, did he?" The dual type turned back to the kitchen. "Yeah, I'm making it right now."

"May I come in?" Swellow nodded and gave the normal-type way to pass. After she entered he closed the door and made his way back to the kitchen.

When he got back in there was met with the sight of two more frying pans on the stove, one having bacon and the other with eggs, and Floatzel mixing even more pancake batter. A pitcher of freshly squeezed oranage juice sat next to a pitcher of milk.

"Floatzel, how did you-?"

"Shhh..." Floatzel gestured for Swellow to silent. "Just accept the awesomness that is Floatzel Nelson."

Swellow snickered. "Thanks, at least you're useful for something."

"Hey! I can do a lot of things!" Floatzel glared at his friend.

"Like...?" Swellow asked with folded arms.

"... Can I pass and come back to it?" Swellow facepalmed and sighed.

"Just finish breakfast." Swellow turned and walked back to living room. Audino sat quietly and watched the morning news. Swellow swallowed the lump in his throat and sat next to her. "What ya watching?"

"The news. Apparently, they found two brutially injured people near town square." Audino answered and pointed to the screen. Curious, Swellow began to watch the TV to find out what happened.

"-police say the two men they found today in the square were soaking wet and covered in multiple slash and bite marks. Luckily, though barely, alive." The reporter said, a picture of the ambalance carrying away two men was shown in the upper right corner. "The ACPD suspect it to be the work of Sharpedo Patterson and Milotic Ling of the Sea Kings gang. This would be the 8th time in total they've attack innocent by-standers and left them in heavily populated areas." Two pictures replaced the previous one. The one to the left was a black silouhette of a male with bright red eyes, the right one was a silouhette of a female with bright pink eyes. "Investigations are still being condicted to confirm this as another 'Shark Attack'. We now bring you the least highlights of the last night's Battle Circuit match."

"Woah, whoever those two are sound like trouble." Swellow commented, still taking in the recent news.

"Thing is.. the two they mentioned go to our school." Audino said. For the second time this morning, Swellow froze.

"Criminals go to our school...?" He managed to say. The normal-type nodded.

"A lot of people like that go to our school." Floatzel said from the kitchen. "Axel City High always took the strongest and brightest they could find. That includes criminals." The water-type walked in the living room with a plate full of pancakes, bacon and eggs and a glass of oranage juice in his left hand. "Rumors have it that the teachers don't have a clean track record either. I think Garchomp might have been a killer."

"You're just saying that because you're scared shitless by her." Swellow said as he got up to get his breakfast.

"Everyone is!" Floatzel exclaimed. "Plus, explain all those scars on her face."

"Do you really believe the teachers are ex-cons?" Audino asked.

"Probably." Floatzel shrugged and started to eat. "They all had to get jacked up like they are from prison. I mean, have you actually seen the teachers going at it?" Swellow heard the question on his way back, instantly remembering the day Mr. Lumanite and Coach Charlie fought.

Coach Charlie seemed to be holding back his full strength and they all haven't even seen Mr. Lumanite change yet. The thought that the staff could have all that power sent a chill up his spine.

"... I have a question then..." Floatzel and Audino turned their heads to Swellow. "If the students are so strong... Why haven't we entered the Battle Circuit this year? Our PBC would win hands down."

Floatzel swallowed the bacon he was chewing and leaned back. "Because our school is banned."

"What?" Audino asked. She had only taken small bites of her food and rested the plate between her and Swellow. "What do you mean we're banned?"

"I mean, back around the time Coach Charlie and the lot went to school there... The previous team..." Floatzel bit his lip, trying to find the right words to say. "They killed the opposing team."

Silence fall upon the group. Swellow didn't know what to say. "Coach Charlie's brother was the one who did it after losing control of his mega-evolution. After some time in jail, he got releashed and became a teacher somewhere else while using the same name as his old team."

"Damn.." Swellow managed to say. "Think we're gonna get through this school year without some trouble, huh guys?"

"Nope." Floatzel said, taking a sip of his drink.

"No..." Audino said quietly.

"Well, I guess the most we can do is survive the best we can." He sighed. "Everybody finished eating?" The other teens nodded. "I guess we can go now."

Short chapter, I know. I just got this buzzing around my head then it popped up so I spent my hour break and typed this out.

Latios: You know the story needs more focus on Swellow, right?

Hero: Yes yes, I'm working on it. I'm working on everything!

Latios: You okay? You've been on edge so much lately.

Hero: I just need sleep. Sleep is the answer to life's greatest problems. *summons a Furret plushie, cuddles it tightly*

Latios: Um, okay...

Hero: Readers! Yes you! I need a favor. I'm begining to run low on character designs and ideas so I'm gonna need your help. I need OCs

Readers: *all trying to force their OCs in*

Hero: *takes out shotgun* Sit the Duck Down!

Readers: *stops*

Hero: I'm only accepting a total of 2 OCs per person and they'll be added somewhere around the ch. 8 onwards. You're OCs aren't promised a spot in the story, let that be known. You can use any pokemon you'd like, including legends.

Readers: *starts spamming only the popular pokemon*

Hero: *takes gun back out* Ey! I'll have none of that shit! I'll accept the same pokemon three times before everyone else has to find a different one and I'll only accept OCs sent to me through PM. Got it?

Readers: *nods*

Hero: 'course legends have their own limit being only one each. I should get on with showing you the form.

-Oc Form-

Name: (Here is where you'd put,you guessed it, your OC's name. The name can just be the character's spieces and a last name if you're to lazy to come up with a first)

Nickname: (This is here in case you use the spiece name and multiple characters have it. You can also fill this part out as a tile)

Spiece: (Which Pokémon are they? Lucario? Giratina? Magikarp? You get what you're suppose to do)

Age/Grade: (OC's age and grade of course. Have they been held back? Skipped a grade? Put it here)

Gender: (Male? Female? Both? Neither? Hidden? Right 'ere.)

Sexuality: (If listed, are they open to a relationship? Or will they wing it solo? Who you're OC falls in love with is up to me! And I'm ready to start making ship names likes Bedtimeshipping (DialgaxDarkrai/Cresselia)!)

Job: (For OCs who aren't always students but will appear in the story. If your oc is a student, put it here or part-time job or N/A)

Appearence: (What do they look like? What do they wear? What do they look like in their pokemon/battle forme? Scars? etc.)

Personality: (How your character acts and reacts to things around them. How they behave around others and other they behave alone. Mental issuses? Trust?)

Background: (Their past and present. What happened to them during their life? Do they know anything of their past? This might be important because I'll select a few OCs to be Test-Subjects that D/Velvet will recuse and relocated)

Important Info: (Anything that doesn't fall under the above. Disabilities included.)

That about it. I'm ready and waiting students, hope you impress me.

Live, Love, Learn. Light's out.


	5. Chapter 5: The Grace and Death's blade!

**Hero: *sits there and listens to "full" the Llama song by Twaimz* ... **

**Before we start, research the swords Rapier and Buster Sword. Well, you all must know what a Buster sword is, and if you don't... I'm sorry, but, who doesn't know what a Buster sword is in this day and age? What do your teachers teach you at school!? Math!? Now Reviews! **

**Mr.001: And another thank you, Agent double'o 1. Haha, I guess no matter how much you check errors are bound to happen. I'll announce that in a moment. **

**DemonSlayerGod: Huh... You just won the award for shortness OC info form. Good job. Tell ya the truth I'd more prefer to just have our stories take place in the same universe, rather then different ones. The only difference being the place of the events. Of course, if you don't want that, I could chalk this up as an AU. Glad you're liking the story. **

**Thanks to the lot of you who read, review, favorite and follow. Where would I be without you? Wait, scratch that; the story wouldn't be anywhere farther then chapter 2. **

**As for the annoucment, I'd like to say thanks to Mr.001 for being my beta. In the words of Jaxamis, "Cheers to you, kid." On with the fireworks!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Grace and Death's Blade

We swung our swords at each other, over and over and over again, trying to land a sucessful killing blow. What was once a beautiful field in which we use to play and test our practice swords in, was only ash and dirt under foot along with the corpses of solider upon solider littering the ground from both our sides.

'It was always you,' I thought as my massive blade clashed against the thin sword of my opponent. My sister. 'you were always the thorn I couldn't get out of my side.' "YOU WERE ALWAYS THE REASON MY SKILLS WERE TAKEN FOR GRANTED!"

My sister looked at me, those cold blue calculative eyes stared into my unnatural firey red ones. Her long flowing gold weaved hair was brushed and combed neatly, even to the end that reached her lower back, and what usually would have strayed into her face was currently held behind her right ear while my meddium-length black, crimson red laced, hair blocked my vision with every swing of my weapon.

She placed her small, pink armored boot on my blade and kicked off, sending herself back with a small cloud of dust and out of my range. I took in every detail my rage filled eyes found.

And I was disgusted by them all.

I know for a fact she stood 5'6 even, but the situation we were in made her appear even smaller to my 6 feet even height then usual.

Where she wore a sleeveless pink dress-shirt, the shoulders and collar of which being a yellow color, and blue tie with a long pink skirt with a yellow front. I wore a black shoulderless armor with red wing designs all over.

She would wear her painted pink armguards with blue moon designs while I wore my heavy metal black, red knuckled, gauntlets.

On her left shoulder was a cressent moon and on my right a black and red bird of prey.

"Kalista! Let's stop this at once!" My sister demanded. Her right hand that held her Rapier pointed at me as she continued. "We can both just walk away from this with our lives."

I chuckled at her statement. Just walk away? I soon broke in a full on laugh. "What's so amusing?" She asked, her eyes narrowed in a glare.

"You are!" I said, my laugh growing worse. "You think we can just 'walk away' from this?" I asked through my fit. "How pathetic!"

"We can say it was an invasion! No one needs to know you were involved!" She exclaimed. "Aaron doesn't-"

"Don't you dare speak his name!" I yelled, my laugh subsidng. "It's because of you that we're in this position!" Her glare on me intensified. Of all the times for her to say his name; she choose now.

"Me?" She put her left hand over her chest. "How am I the cause for the slaughter we're standing in!? You joined the side of the devil himself and raided Lightfall!"She yelled at me. "You betrayed your country and killed your own kin in cold blood! For what? Power? Had you not enough power as the princess of our kingdom? What could you have thrown away your people for?"

"Your head." I said through my teeth. "I was pride of the kingdom... I was the strongest, second to only Aaron Thine: The Grand Conquerer... I was beloved by my parents and my people... Then, all that changed when you, a lowly street rat, was brought into the family!" I growl at her.

She stared at me, not saying a word. "So... That is what this is all about.." She said in a quiet voice as she turned her gaze. "Kalista, I'm sorry... I never meant for you to feel this way."

I heard myself let out a growl. "Of course you didn't..." At this point I began to seeth in my rage. "You existing just causes me to suffer." I began to make a dash for her, my sister quickly noticing my movements and shifting her stance. "But in a moment, YOU'LL BE OUT OF MY LIFE FOREVER, YOU WRETCH!"

I raised my sword, preparing to slash at my sister in an arc, with my sister staring at me, a calm look plasted on her face with her arms firmly at her side. I swung my sword with all my strength at her. She ducked and glared into my eyes.

That was the moment I knew I failed.

I suddenly felt a stabbing in my stomach. I looked down, only to see the shiny blade of my sister's rapier piercing through my armor and my flesh.

I couldn't feel my body, not a single muscle moved when I wanted it to. I soon felt my sister's sword pull out of me, and as it exited, my body I collapsed to my knees with my Buster sword falling to the ground beside me.

"Damn it..." I grunted having small coughing fit afterwards as blood began pooling into my mouth. "DAMN IT TO HELL! No matter what I do, you always manage ruin my efforts Amya!" I yelled as loud as I could, my blood boiling from rage.

"Kalista," She began. "I was never the reason for any of your failures." The point of her sword lift my chin so I would be staring into her blue eyes, a look of grief and agony clouding them. "It was always your envy of me which stood in your way of surpassing me. You have commited many crimes against our country... I feel it is my duty as a member of the royal family to end this here."

"Kill me..." I said in a low voice, causing a look of confusing on my sister's face. "Kill me here and now! I prefer death then to live in the shadow of a street rat!" I yelled, almost growling at her. "Put an end to my suffering of being associated with the likes of you! I rather meet Satan in hell then live as second best to you of all people!"

She went silent as I finished my rant, me panting heavily. Her sword left my chin, I had gathered enough energy to barely keep my head a lift as my glare stayed focus on her. I saw her right arm with her sword draw back, aiming for my chest.

"I'm sorry, sister..." She said quietly, as her eyes shut. "But this will be the last we speak on this plane of existence."

"I hope this will be our last speaking on any plain of existance." I spat what blood which began to accumulate in the back of my throat at her. She only tilted her head to her left, making my spit land behind her.

She was silent.

I closed my eyes and awaited the blow that would end my life. I soon heard Amaya say a small prayer and felt a pain deep within my chest. Losing all my strength, my body toppling over to my side. I opened my eyes to see blurring sight of the pink boots of my sister once last time. I blinked and opened my eyes to be staring into the redish-brown eyes of a male, before closing my eyes one last time.

* * *

The class applauded the Swellow, Bayleaf and Xerneas, the short story actually coming out better then any of them had expected. The normal/flying-type let out a small laugh.

"The three of you seem to have little imagination in you after all." Ms. Froslass told the three as she walked up to them. She wore a simple white kimono with icy blue snow flakes and red sash wrapped around her waist, her long lavender hair was tied in a high ponytail with an icy blue ribbon. Swellow always wondered what it'd be like to wear traditional japanese clothing, but never asked the Literature teacher. "Though, your story seems to leave me wondering what happens after Kalista closed her eyes; who did the redish-brown eyes belong to?" The ice/ghost-type held her chin, the blue tinted glasses on her face perched on the bridge of her nose.

"I felt it'd be best to end it there," Swellow said, a small smile on his face. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, the paper with the story in his free hand and continued, "Believe it or not, I got base idea for the story from one my aunt told me as a kid."

"We simply added a few extra details to it was all." Bayleaf added. The grass-type felt a little pride build up within her knowing they did a good job. "Though not much, just extra little details here and there." She shrugged.

Xerneas only stood there, looking at her shoes while shifting uncomfortably on her feet. "I barely did anything other then proof reading and editing... I'm sorry."

Ms. Froslass smiled kindly at the fairy-type. "Xerneas, just because you see what you did as unimportant, doesn't mean it is." She placed a motherly hand on her shoulder.

The bell soon sounded, signaling the end of session. Froslass turned back to her class. "Alright everyone! Now that I have a taste of what you can do, we can start the real classes tommorow."

Students packed their bags while talking to each other, and left the class. Swellow, Bayleaf were the last to leave, Xerneas leaving as the class was dismissed saying she needed to check up on her siblings.

"So Swellow," Bayleaf started, throwing her messenger onto her shoulder. "I never actually got to chance to talk to you before now, so I have a favor to ask."

Swellow raised a brow with his attention fixed on her. "Sure," He said as he grabbed his backpack. He and Bayleaf began to make their way out of the class with Swellow continuing. "what is it?"

Bayleaf turned her head away from him for a moment before returning it to its previous position. "Well, you seem close to Floatzel..." She started a bit nervously. "I-I was wondering, if maybe, you could introduce me to him personally."

"But you don't you and him take classes together after school?"

"Y-yeah, but, the thing is..." She looked away from Swellow again, clearly flusttered. Taking a hint, the avian pokemon realized what was wrong.

"You like him." Swellow stated with a smile.

The female only nodded her head, a blush appearing on her face. "Listen, I'll try my best to talk to him about you. But first; why haven't you talked to him yourself?" The large bird pokemon asked, placing a hand on his chin.

"I've just been a little too nervous to talk to him by myself which-" Swellow cut her off.

"Is why you want me, as a friend of his, to introduce you to each other."

"Correct."

"Honestly, I never thought someone related to Monferno could be even a little shy." The dual-type laughed as he thought of the boastful fire/fighting-type and how proud he acted.

"Not all of us can have my bastard father's confidence." Bayleaf mumbled under her breath.

"You said something Bayleaf?" Swellow focused his gaze back to her, a puzzled look on his face. The grass-type looked up and shook her head, not bothering to look at the male.

"It's nothing..." Bayleaf sighed. "Let's get to TD."

"Right." Swellow nodded. The two continued to make their way to class, neither saying another word as they walk through the busy halls.

"So, subject V-12 has made contact with R-43," A male teen said as he watched the two walk away, a black playing card-the ace of spades- in his right hand being passed back and forth between his fingers. "Boss is gonna be happy when I tell him the news." The card was suddenly engulfed in flames. "I guess it's time to make a move."

**How did you like Swellow's story? It was the first time I've ever done a published first POV, though I have two storys to be posted later this season that will be in that format. How am I gonna manage all these stories? Dunno, but I'll try. If you liked Swellow's story then maybe I'll think of making it into a full story some other time. **

**If you couldn't tell, the plot will start to take effect next chapter. Also, another character will be thrown in and it will kinda blow Swellow's mind. And probably kill him. Make your guesses from now, students. **

**Latios: *Taps me on the shoulder* **

**Me: Qui? **

**Latias: *Whispers something into my ear* **

**Me: *Eyes widen* What!? How!? **

**Latios: Dunno, but he got out and is planning on screwing us over. **

**Me: *Censores me* -made of thorns and nails! Noooooo! **

**Latias: Your game plan? **

**Me: Send the shrub packing. *Takes out a pokéball and releases a Magikarp* Magikarp, use OP As Hell Move! *Hops on its back***

**Magikarp: Feesh *Blows up and rockets into the sky* **

**Latias: ... My head hurts. *Shakes head with a sigh* **

**Latios: Still accepting OCs, so send yours in. G'night everybody. **

**Living in perfect view of the world. Light's out. **


	6. Chapter 6: One answer short

**Hero: So, tehn Bcure siad tehy soulhd jsut saty fdreins. Taht way, tehy can slitl tlak.**

**Latios: Huh, gseus hlel' saty a vriign **

**Rayquaza: For now. *folds his arms***

**Latias: What the **** are you idiots saying?!**

**Dragon trio: None of your business.**

**Latias: Tell me! *stomps her feet, growling* You can't just be talking some.. secret language!**

**Hero: I call it Noise. And further more, we're talking about how a story is gonna unfold.**

**Rayquaza: I can't believe Sraah dseont get to selep wtih "him" *puts on an evil smirk***

**Latios: Cloud be wrsoe. She cuold hvae gteton klleid *starts a laughing fit***

**Latias: Stop iiiiiiiitttt! *screams at the top of her lungs***

**Hero: Boys, we should go easy on Tia. She'll blow a fuse again.**

**Latios: *groans* Fine...**

**Rayquaza: I'm alive no matter what the choice is.**

**Hero: Onto reviews.**

**Latias: But I didn't ge- **

**DemonSlayerGod: There will be _a lot_ of references when we get deeper into the story. And thanks for the continued support. You will see who gets a spotlight so enough. **

**fnaf marionette (I'm winding damnit, I'm winding up the box!): Yes, I am still accepting and won't close it down until chapter 25. **

**Mr. 001: And another fine beta agent. **

**Now on with the fireworks pimps and players! **

* * *

_Chapter 6: One answer short_

Half way through biology and Mr. Lumanite has yet to arrive. Swellow sat at his table with a sleeping Monferno to his right, and a drawing Absol to his left. His arms folded in front of him with a look of boredom glued to his face. He looked over to the dark-type's drawing and saw what seemed to be a dark, withering forest drawn in detail.

The trees on both sides were almost a black color with not a single leaf remaining on the branches that twisted into shivering arms that formed a 'roof' above the walk way. The path itself was gray soil with lumps into it every other step. The path became darker and darker the deeper it went until it a black abyss. Swellow swore he could see the faint outline of a little boys figure.

"You're very skilled." He commented with a smile. His voice seemed to snap the dark-type out of her trance, causing her to look up at her with a vacant gaze in her reddish brown eyes.

"Oh," She said, regaining some composure. "thanks. I'll always liked to draw places I've been to." She chuckled with a smile.

"Wait, this place is-?" Before Swellow could finish, Absol had flipped the page of her scrapbook a few times and pushed the drawing of a beautiful spring in his face.

"I drew this when I was in 6th grade! Me and my classmates went to a pond near my uncle's house in Whitemoon Bay!" She exclaimed happily. She soon skipped it to a beach with a bunch of people doing various things, some even in their pokemon form. "And this is the beach I took the summer after! My friends still laugh at me for when I-" Swellow sighed, wondering just what he had gotten himself into.

The door for the classroom open and in walked Mr. Lumanite, holding his red velvet and black stripped phone to his ear.

"-I'll see you when you get here. Love you too." He removed the phone from his ear and hung up. He looked around the classroom, a slight feeling of shame swept through him. "Forgive me class for my late entrance." He apologized with a small bow of his head. "I had to make arrangements for a few family members and a special guest later."

"Class. Now. Please." A student with pink hair groaned, slamming her head into the desk. "I can't listen to Kabutops non-sense for another minute!"

"I feel almost a little offended." A male with brown huffed. "Speaking of which, have I told you about the time I beat up a whole gang of pokemon just because they called me a wuss?"

"Monferno and him seem like they'd be great friends..." Bayleaf sighed with her having the misfortune of being in front of the chatty Rock and Water type.

"Anyway," Mr. Lumanite said, clearing his throat. "Today will be an odd class because I'll be explaining the reason for our differing names; being Poke-_human_ and Poke-_mon._" He picked up a black marker, tossing it up and down repeatedly. "Can anyone tell me why we have two terms?"

Dusknoir raised his hand. The elder Absol pointed to the ghost-type, gesturing him to stand and answer. "While pokemon is the original term for an abnormal creature with unique powers and abilities," He took a brief pause, thinking how to finish the answer. "pokehuman is the term commonly used to describe a being who is an offspring of a pokemon and a human who retains the a human appearance with pokemon genes and the ability to change to a form closer to a pokemon."

Mr. Lumanite smiled, flipping the marker. "Seems like our resident doctor has been studying. Good job, Heart-attack."

"Thank you, overly feminine male teacher." Dusknoir retorted with his usual lack of emotion before sitting down.

"I love it how the two of us can throw jabs at each but never appearing even the tiniest bit angry." He chuckled.

"Agreed."

"As Dusknoir said, a pokemon is usual a creature or animal like being." Anubis turned his back to the class and began to draw on the whiteboard. When he was finished, a qudruped animal with a sickle like horn and scythe shaped tail with wicked claws. It had a round face with the rest of it's head covered in fur. "This, is a feral absol."

The students looked confused after hearing the statement, some looking back and forth between Absol and Mr. Lumanite.

"Sir," The female student with pink hair said as she got to her feet, a confused look present on her face. "but how can that be an absol? It looks nothing like you or Absol Winters."

"Ahh, that's the thing Luvdisc," Mr. Lumanite began pointing at her with the marker. "Pokehuman can humans whose dna contains traces of pokemon DNA." Luvdisc looked even more confused now.

"But... How did we get pokemon DNA in the first place?" She asked, furrowing her brows.

"There's no reason to pussyfoot around and say it; They had sex and the female of the two got pregnant and, later, a child." The class fell into silence. "Many many many years ago, there existed a race called humans and creatures known as pokemon."

"Humans were the smart of the two in most cases, but also the weaker. Pokemon were the stronger and more durable but lacked the brain power to do anything outside of instinct. Humans, being smarter, began to use pokemon as tools for labor in exchange they fed and trained pokemon to become even stronger then before. This give n' take relationship became closer and closer until pokemon weren't own seen as tools for work, but friends to which hardships and happiness is shared with."

"As you may all know friendships, like pokemon, evolve. Pokemon and humans, both at point with the same level of intelligence, became lovers in some cases. This was frowned upon at first, but soon became wide spread and people became more open minded. Of course, a problem resulted."

"Pokemon and humans can't have children. As being with a pokemon became more and more popular in coming ages, the population growth for both came to a crashing halt. The population began to die off more and more everyday until a scientist one day created a medication to allow fertilization after intercourse between the two races. You'd assume that's where Pokehumans come in but-" The sound of the bell cut Mr. Lumanite off.

He rested the marker in his right hand before saying "That's all for today, will continue on Friday." He waved left hand towards the door. "You are dismissed and I hope you all get home safely."

As usual, the students gathered their belongings and made their way out of the class. Swellow throw his bag over his shoulder and left the class.

"Swellow Drake Thorndike." Mr. Lumanite called him, stopping the avian in his tracks.

Swellow turned to the Absol before saying, "Yes Mr. Lumanite?"

"When it's you and me alone, just call me Absol or Anubis." The older male walked other to him with a little black box. Before The dual-type could ask, Anubis took his right hand and placed it in his palm. "Don't open that. Not yet at least." He said in a low tone. He brushed passed Swellow and into the hall, making his way to the Principle's .

"Wait, what's inside?" Swellow asked as he watched Anubis walk away.

The dark-type only waved to him without turning. "I'll tell you in the future. For now, you should probably find your friends."

Swellow only stood there quietly as Anubis disappeared in the crowd of pokemon. He turned around and made his way to the school's exit.

* * *

As he neared, Swellow noticed Baylef nervously talking to Floatzel and Audino in the now empty halls. He had almost forgotten about Bayleef 'situation' and remembered he had promised to help her. Thinking about Bayleef's crush brought back the fact he had his own to deal with. 'Here I am, helping her with her love-life, and I can't even get my own shit together.' He chuckled to himself. Floatzel soon noticed the avian's advance.

"'ey, Swellow!" He grinned at his friend. Swellow finally stopped in front of the small group, rubbing the back of his neck. "What've been? We've waiting for..."

"Five minutes." Audino finished in her usual quiet voice.

"Five whole minutes!" The water-type exclaimed as he folded his arms. "What took you so long?"

Swellow resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I was talking to Mr. Lumanite about something." He answered, thinking it best to leave the small box out of the conversation. "Floatzel, Bayleef has something to tell you." Swellow's statement turned the attention to the leaf pokemon whose eyes grew wide.

She gave Swellow a glare, sending a shiver up his spine before giving a fearful and nervous look at Floatzel. "Um... F-Floatzel..." She said, slightly above a whisper. "I-I have something to tell you..."

Floatzel raised a brow, asking. "Um, sure? Go a head." He said, completely uncertain how else to responsed.

Bayleef took a deep breath, calming herself down a little. She looked into his eyes, a slight blush on her face. "I... Would you like to, ya know... hang out, just you and me?"

The water-type scratched his head, thinking about her offer. Of course, he knew what she was implying, but he thought it best to make sure he was right.

"Hmm, sure, why not? I'd love to hang out with you." He said with a smile. "How about Saturday? I'm free for the whole day."

Bayleef only stare at him, not blinking. Not moving a muscle. Not even breathing. The three friends looked at her with concern.  
"... Dude," Floatzel started. "I think she pass out." He soon started to chuckle. He waved a hand in front of her face, still getting no response.

"Maybe I should bring her to the nurse." Audino suggested, checking Bayleef's pulse. "She seems like she's having an internal panic attack." Audino continued to check the rest of grass-type's vitals to see she started to breathe again.

Bayleef blinked a few times, her eyes still on Floatzel. "Saturday... right." She whispered with a nod. Before anyone could say another thing to her, she took off through the exit and sprinted her way home.

The three only stared at the large exit in silence.

Swellow finally broke the quiet void, saying "Well... Glad to know she's okay." He chuckled. The laugh was contagious with both Audino and Floatzel starting to laugh as well. Their laughing was cut off from hearing a new voice.

"Well, seems like we'll need to bag the girl later." The three turned to see three males standing behind them in full black. The first cracked his knuckles and stepped forward, his raven hair blocked his eyes from view. "Swellow, you're coming with us." He pointed to the Swallow pokemon. "Now."

Swellow chuckled. "Sorry, but I have plans for the rest of the day. How about next week Tuesday?" The dual-type suggested. The teen with his eyes covered growled at him.

"No, today and now." He snapped his fingers, causing the two behind him to step up to his sides. "We can do this the easy way, or the 'you-get-knocked-the-fuck-out-and-dragged-behind-us' way."

"Hey hey, hold up," Floatzel stepped in front of his friend with out stretched. "if you think you can just walk up and demand Swellow to follow you, you got another thing coming."

"And you think you can stop us? Ha!" He exclaimed with a rough laugh. "My God, that's the funniest thing I've heard in a long time!" He began a laughing fit with his buddies soon joining him.

Audino joined Floatzel's side, ableit nervously, gaving them her best glare, which was less then effective with her shaking form.

"L-leave Swellow alone!" She 'yelled', which only came out as a normal leveled voice. "Please..."

One of the revan haired teen's friends with a shaved head, slight stuble and thick build, looked Audino over with a smirk. "That one looks like she'd be fun to play with." He licked his lips. "I'd love to hear her scream." He broke into a dark chorus of laughter, making Audino back up to hide behind Swellow.

Swellow stepped forth with narrowed eyes. "Listen, we're really in a hurry and listening to your bullshit is taking up time." The normal/flying groaned. "We're gonna-" before he could finish, a vine like appendage shoot out of one of the the opposing teen's back and slapped him in the face.

The blow wasn't powerful enough to knock Swellow down, but he did stumble back a little. The owner with neatly combed green hair and amber eyes recalled his vine and glared at the dazed dual-type.

"Enough chatter!" The leader clentched his firsts. His hair stood end with him soon brushing it out of his face to reveal pink scleras and black silt pupils. His skin gained a gray-hue and his mouth, which displayed rows of yellow teeth in a twisted grin, sealed itself up in a zipper-like fashion with yellow zipper and all. The Banette chuckled in pride.

The one who continued to oogle Audino grew a foot taller with his already large body becoming larger. His skin became a gray-black color and his fingers became a pale white, gaining a claw like appearance. His jaw became a white color and also much heavier with ridged 'teeth' visibly covering his upper lip. Finally a large pair of white horns sprouted from his head and a long black tail. Showing to all he was an Aggron.

The last one, the one who slapped Swellow, didn't go through as drastic of a change compared to his friends. He grew a slender, green three pointed leaf-tail and become a little shorter. His collar changed to yellow with long, slender leaves sprouting up. The Servine continued to stay quiet, only watching Swellow and his friends.

"Boys," Bennett started with his right hand raised. "get 'em." He snapped his fingers. Aggron charged at the three without a moment of hesitation, roaring at the top of his lungs.

Floatzel was the first to act having changed into his battle form. He grew two tails and blue fins his arms. His vest became much longer and inflated, black whisker markings appearing on his cheeks. He returned Aggron's charge with an Aqua Jet. The Sea Weasel lunched forward in a turret of water.

The two pokemon met midway with Floatzel the winner of the clash. The reward: a dazed and confused Aggron. Quickly preparing a Hydro Pump in his right hand and a Focus Punch in his left.

"One for the wear," He fired the Hydro Pump, effectively knocking Aggron into a locker. "and one for the-" a green flash appeared in Floatzel's view. Before he know what was happening, he fall to his knees with a slash ripping through his clothes and leaving a long wound across his chest. He looked up to see Servine standing over him with a green blade of energy. What worried the water-type the most was purple glow on the edge of the Leaf Blade. Without warning, he began to throw up.

"PoisonIvy Blade..." The Grass-snake said in a collective voice. "Not the best name, I know, but it gets the point across."

Audino, although trembling rested to Floatzel's side. Before she could even transform to help Floatzel, Aggron had more then woken up from his spill and grabbed the Helper pokemon, holding her from behind.

"Now, this is what I wanted." The steel/rock grinned as he reached around and painfully squeezed Audino's breast. The more Audino screamed in agony, the harder he squeezed. "Make more cute noises." He whispered into her ear, with a grin.

Swellow could only stand there in fear as he watched the now poisoned Floatzel fall to his side, unconscious, and Audino being molested and in tears.

"Aren't you gonna do something?" Swellow turned his head to Banette who stood in front him, with his arms folded and his zippered mouth in a smirk. "Why not change like your friend?" He question ended with a kick to the Swallow pokemon's gut.

Swellow doubled over from the blow, coughing a bit, before receiving a boot to the right side of his jaw. He fell to his side with Banette stepping on his face.

"What's the matter?" Banette asked with false concern lacing his voice. "Are you too much of a pussy to change and put on those wings of yours?"

Swellow glared through the pain and stared up at Banette. "I can't..."

The Marionette pokemon raised a brow and moved closer to Swellow's face. "Repeat?" He asked, not having heard Swellow.

"I can't..."

"You can't what?" Banette asked again, not understanding his captive.

"I can't change... I can't use moves or change in my poke-" Banette kicked him in the stomach.

"Do you really think this is the time to try and bullshit me?!" The ghost-type repeatedly kicked Swellow in the gut.

The screams of Audino where the only thing that kept Swellow from losing consciousness. He willed himself the best he could to grab Banette's ankle, much to the Ghost-type's surprise. Swellow twisted the Banette's ankle and pushed up, causing the ghost to lose his balance and falling onto his back.

Swellow moved away as far and as quickly as he could from the down Marionette pokemon. He stood on his feet with a small coughing fit with Banette joining him on his own feet.

"You dirty little piece of shi-" A loud bang caught Banette's attention. He turned around with a "huh?". On the white tiled floors, groaning was Aggron who was too weak to hold his transformation. A teen with dark-green hair (A/N: Can a guy not like green?! I guess next you'll tell me I can't like inc-... Back to the story), in a similar style to Swellow's, stood over the unconscious Iron Armor pokemon holding a still crying Audino, clinging to his chest.

Servine attempted to attack the new addition before disappearing. Seconds later he reappeared on the floor in the same state as Aggron with a well dressed teen in a red suit standing on top of him.

Banette stumbled back from the sudden appearances of the two males. "You three have broken quite a few rules today." As Banette looked back he was met with a white gloved first to the face, knocking him out as well.

Swellow looked the three males in awe. The one that currently held Audino stood a solid 6'2 with a lean build. He wore a simple sleeveless green shirt, cargo pants and black boots. On his right arm was a large "Save Me" tattoo in red ink.

The well dressed one was wearing a orange-red dress shirt that matched his dress pants and shoes under a blueish-green vest, neatly buttoned up, that matched his tie. His orange-red hair was shaven down leaving a blue-green mohawk down the middle. He smiled brightly at the down the third male.

The third was dressed in a full white suit from top to bottom, Swellow instantly remembered who he was.

"Aren't you-" Swellow was gestured by the one in white to stop talking.

"You know my name already," He said simply. "But this isn't a time to talk. We need to get you to the nurse." Swellow only nodded until he remembered Floatzel's condition. he turned to see the mohawked male with him on his shoulder already walking off.

The one with Audino was chatting with her quite cheerfully. The flying-type got curious upon hearing her giggle in her usual quiet manner, prompting her to walk over to them. See the bruised Swellow, the two stopped to look at him.

"Swellow, I have someone I'd like you to meet." Audino started with a faint smile. Swellow looked over to the taller male in front of him with a raised brow. "This is a close friend of mine before I moved here."

The emerald haired smiled down at Swellow. "I'm Sceptile," He chuckled sheepishly. Audino's boyfriend."

Hearing the B-word, Swellow went stiff. A sudden light headed feeling over took him.

* * *

**Hero: Maaaaaan, this chapter was rushed. And I mean really rushed beyond words. I'm sorry for the extremely poor chapter. **

**Ruby: Don't beat ya self up ovea it. **

**Hero: I know I know but still... Anyway, I don't have anything else to say other then I'll be working on my other stories a little bit more from now on... Ta ta students! **

**Live, Love, Learn. Light's out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Talking to yourself

_**Alexis: Sorry to say this, but at the moment Hero is sick and I will be handling updates and messages until he gets back on his feet. Since I'm not quite sure what to do, I've only finished this chapter which was on his phone earlier. Sorry for the unexpected notice. **_

* * *

_Chapter 7: Talking to yourself _

'_I still can't believe it..._' Swellow thought as he laid in bed. His face was pressed against his pillow. It was the middle of the night and he had yet to fall asleep with the events of the day still lingering in his head, he laid there in only his blue pants.

He, Floatzel and Audino had been attacked. Floatzel had gotten poisoned by Servine, Audino was being molested by Aggron and he himself was getting his rear-end handed to him with little he could have done to stop it by Banette. The trio was saved by the sudden intervention of the Student Council and Sceptile.

... Earlier...

The group of six where currently in the nurse's office with Deoxys carefully treating Floatzel's large wound. Though it wasn't very deep, the poison that was on Servine's Poison-Ivy Blade had spread through his body quite quickly. The poison didn't carry any fatal effects but it gave the victim a number of painful symptoms.

Swellow, he had a small square bandage on his left cheek, looked to the teen dressed in full white. It was as mentioned before, a plain white suit, but Swellow hadn't noticed earlier the gold colored belt and dark grey tie he wore so professionally. It seemed he was more of a high class business man then a typical high school student. His short white hair had a touch of gold running through the right side of it and came over his green eyes that seemed to study everything around him carefully. His lean build was accompanied by a rather handsome face even Swellow took note of and a 6'1 height.

He stood there with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He paid no mind to Swellow and his friends existence and rolled through the event of only a few minutes ago in his mind.

"Deoxys," The white clad teen finally spoke. "are you sure those restraints you put those three in will hold?" He asked as he turned to see the DNA pokemon finishing up stitching up the Sea Weasel's wound.

Deoxys cut the thread and smiled over to his friend. "Yes Arceus," He answered. "And if that doesn't hold them, then I'm sure Heatran and the others can more then handle them."

_Meanwhile in the SC room..._

Currently Banette, who was tied up like the rest of his crew, was getting the stuffing beaten out of him by a purple haired girl. She was dressed in only a long dark purple dress with lighter purple ruffles where the buttons connect, said buttons being a silver-gray color. Her ruby eyes were filled with nothing but feral furry as she pounded away at the Marionette pokemon's face.

"Who the fuck did you call ugly you fucking CUNT!?" She screamed as she punched him faster and faster. Behind her was a pair of teen boys who stood there silently as the Paleozoic pokemon continued to beat Banette into the ground.

"Heatran.." The short male with light skin and gray hair whispered. "Shouldn't we stop her?" He asked, looking over to his older friend.

The taller male with dark skin and reddish-brown hair only shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Unless you want to be shorter then 5'1, I wouldn't try Minccino." He sighed. "My black ass ain't gonna be handed to me by Genesect. Not today at least..."

Minccino gazed back to the carnage as Aggron and Servine trembled witnessing their boss's murder.

_Back in the nurse's office..._

Arceus only nodded as he turned back to Swellow. "Now Mr. Drake Thorndike, could you please explain to me why you didn't change and defend yourself?" The Alpha pokemon asked in a gentle tone of voice.

The dual-type stayed quiet for a moment before answering "I couldn't..." in a weak voice.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand." Arceus shook his head slightly. "What do-"

"I can't transform." Swellow interrupted. "I can't change, I can't use any moves or attacks. I'm useless." He hung his head low.

The room became quiet. No seemed to understand Swellow's previous statement. Audino, who had been talking to Sceptile for this whole time, broke away from him and walked over to her crestfallen friend.

She hugged him tightly, trying her best to comfort him. "You're not useless, Swellow." She held his face up so their eye could meet. "Tell me, do you know why you can't change or anything?" She asked. Swellow had noticed since Sceptile had arrived, Audino spoke louder and less nervously. She sure did look more confident somehow.

"Yeah..." The Swallow pokemon answered. "I can't remember everything, but some people had kidnapped me and injected me with something back when I was still a kid. After that, all I remember is red eyes." He finished. The same depressed look still dominated his face.

Audino frowned, not knowing what to do to help him in this situation. What was she supposed to say? Everything will be alright? Don't worry because nothing like this will happen again? She could tell something else was wrong with her friend but didn't know what.

"Swellow," Sceptile called, he had previously been leaning on a wall at the far end of the room but now made his way to the avian. "I may not know you personally, only having what Audino has told me to go back on, but don't beat yourself up over this. It's not your fault."

Swellow stared at Sceptile before letting out a heavy sigh, he got up and walked towards the door. "Sorry guys, I gotta go." He slowly and weakly walked by Sceptile. He gave the other a glance before turning back around and opening the door. "Tell Floatzel that I hope he gets better when he wakes up." With that, he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

_... Present moment...__  
_  
Swellow stared out the window of his bedroom. Looking at the clear sky only troubled the teen more. He sat up and swung his feet over the bed's edge and held his face in his palms, his back turned to the window. The fact that he couldn't do everything a normal pokemon could had been buried deep, even though that was the disability that prevented him from doing battle related, he had simply forgot.

Swellow groan loudly into his hands. The sudden sound of his window sliding up got the bluenette's attention. He turned around to see a teen dressed in black jeans and a black tee with a hooded black jacket over it, all trimmed with a blood red. His crimson hair stretched down his back and covered his left eye was tipped with black. The toes of his boots which rested on the sill also shared the red and black coloring.

The two males stared at each other quietly.

The intruder finally cleared his throat and asked awkwardly "Ugh... Isn't this Vaporeon's house?"

The dual-type shook his head. "No, it's the one next door." Swellow answered, not sure what to make of the current situation.

"Dude, I'm crazy sorry. I didn't realize I got the wrong house." The red head apologized. He soon scratched the back of his head and smiled at the dual-type sheepishly.

"Um... I guess it's fine." Swellow got to his feet and turned the mysterious pokemon. "I mean, even I sneak into the wrong houses sometimes." He awkwardly laughed. The other male chuckled before stepping properly into the room.

"I know this might be a bit much to ask you, but do you mind letting me out through the front door?" The black clad teen dusted himself off. "Believe it or not, I'm a bit intimidated to climb down."

"Sure, why not?" Swellow shrugged, gesturing the male to follow him. The teen wordlessly followed the

They soon exited the room and stepped into the dimly lit hall. Swellow and the other male walked quietly passed bathroom and pictures of Swellow and his family on wall. They reached the stairs and continued to remain silent, even after stepping through the dark living room with the only light coming from the kitchen. Swellow stopped in front of the front door and opened it, stepping a side so the teen could walk through.

"Here ya go," Swellow shrugged. "Vaporeon's house is the lighter blue one to left."

The black clad teen nodded. "Um, again sorry for this whole mix up." He apologized again. "The name's Evan by the way. Evan the Zoroark."

"What's your last name?" Swellow scratched his right shoulder.

"Zoroark." Evan answered.

"And your middle name..?" Swellow asked again, squinting a bit.

"The." The dark-type answered again. Swellow stared at him blankly. The Illusion Pokemon smiled at him. "Well, I got a girl to meet. Catch ya later." He waved as he walked out the front door with the Swallow Pokemon saying a good night. Swellow closed the door and made his way to the dark blue couch, flopping right down on it face first.

Swellow found the remote under his stomach and removed it to turn on the TV. The television sparked to life, showing re-runs of The Big Bang Theory. Swellow just laid there watching Sheldon being... Sheldon; Over reacting over the littlest of things and attempting to find logic in everything.

"... God, I feel like shit..." Swellow muttered. He soon saw himself standing next to the TV, leaning on it slightly with his arm gently resting on the top.

"So, you're giving up?" 'Swellow' asked himself. "So she has a boyfriend. So what? Relationships don't last forever Blu-jay. They never do."

Swellow glared across at himself. "This doesn't have anything to do with you Drake." The normal/flying-type huffed.

"Actually, it does. Considering we're the same person and all." Drake rolled his wrist.

"No, you're just an imaginary friend I mean up to keep me company. You're not real." Swellow state as he got into a sitting position, his arms resting on his thighs.

"Sorry, but I am real." Drake walked over and picked the remote up. He tossed it up and down, continuing. "Everyone has their mind and everyone has that negative part that they always seem to fight against." Drake began to pace around the couch. "Honestly, I think I'm supposed to be this story's Kira but I'm not quite him; Mainly because I'm not fighting against you, I'm fighting with you. I'm only telling you facts, Swellow. I couldn't be saying any of this if you didn't believe it to be true, now could I?" The figment asked, tapping is chin with a finger.

Swellow sat there quietly. He knew what he was telling himself was true. Every word of it. "Swellow, the only thing worse than someone fighting a demon," Drake stopped in front of himself. "is someone fighting themselves." Swellow blinked and Drake was gone. "Take your mind off of Audino; act as if nothing went wrong in the first place." That was the last Swellow heard of Drake's voice for the night.

Swellow watched the TV's screen unblinking, pondering over the conversation with Drake. "If everybody fights themselves," he started. "how many actually win?" He sat on the couch for as long as he could before laying back down and falling asleep.

* * *

**Hero: I feel as though the mood of story shifted a little.**

**Latios: Yeah, it has. A bit too much.****  
****Hero: Tant pis, things like this happen during the story writing progress. A bit of a thing I should tell you, Drake is a manifestation of Swellow's slightly darker side. He isn't a different being inside him if that's what you're thinking, no, he's just Swellow telling himself things.**

**Latias: So in a sense; he's imagining himself feeding him depressing and douche-ie things?**

**Hero: Bingo. When you're depressed, you think of the person who would always say you have/will fail. Every time I get depressed I see my 13 year old self telling me how stupid I am because I can't read or spell even though I'm in my mid-twenties.**

**Latias: We're going to depress the readers if we continue with this talk.**

**Hero: Qui. A little heads up, next chapter will be a Velvet chapter. Well students, class is dismissed.**

**Live, Love, Learn. Light's out.**


	8. Chapter 8: School Crashers

**(F)Hero: Hell-oooo students and welcome to another great idea poorly executed by the evil English-French-American that is known as Heroine Thano Lumiknite.**

Hero: *stands there looking at Tia cloaked as me* I'm already ashamed of my name; why tell the world?

(F)Hero: To make matters worse.

Hero: You're grounded.

Tia: *drops the cloak* What!? That bullshit! I didn't do a thing!

Hero: My name.

Tia: ...

Hero: This is the chapter where OCs are introduced. Note: Some character details are either added or changed to fit the story and plot. This is in effect for DSG's submitted OC Darkrai. Next chapter will explain the changes to these characters under this effect. Changes will not be made on the character's personality, appearance and most of their background.

**Mr. 001: Your beta work will resume next chapter. **

**Luroi; You corrected yourself, so don't worry. Also, nice OC. **

**IcyNirvana (Come back next chapter. I'll have a joke then): Mistakes are what make me human and I'm fixing them later when I repair my dinosaur. Also, I'm**_** Mister, **_**mon ami.  
**  
_**On with the fireworks.**_

Chapter 8: School Crashers

His door bell rang, causing the Absol to turn away from preparing breakfast for himself and three children. Moving the frying pan over from the flame and turning off the stove, Anubis strolled slowly to the front door and opened it, not even bothering to look through the white painted door's peep-hole.

In front of him stood the familiar half-sleeping form of Garchomp, the 26 year old having a string of drool running down her chin with her eyes closed. She walked inside in her nevy-blue tank top and red pajama pants swarmed with yellow stars. Anubis was use to this; She'd come over for breakfast (Or any meal she was to lazy to cook for herself) and leave before the kids woke up.

The dark-type sighed and closed the door quietly before catching up with the land shark. He redirected the sleeping walking dragon/ground-type towards the leather couch. He carefully sat her down and brushed the short, navy-blue hair of Garchomp to the sides of her face, revealing the start of the large scar on the right side of her face that ended at her chin. A facial scar was a trait they both shared, though Anubis hid his smaller one under his left bang.

He returned back to the kitchen to get his guest's own breakfast ready, the Garchomp didn't wake a bit. A few minutes later, Absol returned with a tray balanced in his rested it in her lap. The female began to sniff the air, most likely catching the scent of the plate filled of meat and eggs, with, her eyes snapping open immediately after and stared down at the plate of sausage and bacon with a bowl of scrambled eggs next to it.

"Morning, Vi." Garchomp looked over to her left, sitting next to her was Absol in a gray sleeveless shirt and black pants with a small plate of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Morning sunshine and rainbows." She greeted back with a smile. "I see you took the liberty to cook me breakfast again. How sweet.~" He tomboyish voice cooed.

"Either I do it willingly or you explode and wake up the neighborhood again. And I can't deal with that old Muk down the block." Absol cut a piece of his pancake and placed it in his mouth. He continued, "Start eating. Kanga is planning on coming over."

The Garchomp raised a thin brow before asking "She's coming over? Why, doesn't she have a kid to drop off at day-care or some'ing?" She picked up a strip of bacon and stuck it in her mouth, chewing quickly so she could get to another piece.

"Her sister is over." Absol answered. Garchomp gave the explanation an "oh" before shoveling more meat into her mouth. "Also, slow down; you'll choke on those sausage if you aren't carefully."

Garchomp snorted, trying her best to hold in her laugh. "Y-you do realize what you said?"

"..." The Disaster pokemon remained silent while his companion burst into laughter.

The Mach pokemon soon calmed down and went back to stuffing her face. "Watch what say, Abby," She threw a piece of egg in her mouth. "it just might be your death."

"I still don't see how a small joke was that funny."

"Lighten up, Anubis." Garchomp nudged him in the shoulder. "You seem like ya haven't loosen up in months."

"Maybe," Absol sighed and ate another piece of his pancake. "I've just been... busy with my trio of children.."

"I know what you need!" The male looked over to her with a raised brow. "You need to get laid! And I know just the right girl!" She grabbed the bottom of her top and started to lift it. Absol stopped her before she reached past her bra line.

"How the hell did we get from how I'm feeling to getting ready for sex?" The dark-type asked with an annoyed expression and sigh.

"I have no idea." Garchomp shrugged and dropped her hands. "I'm just in the mood." She bounced closer to him. Absol only watched as she got closer and closer to him. When she got close enough, she leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Plus, the other female members on staff told me about you in the sack."

Absol tensed. Was nothing scared in this world? "They also told me you're packing some real heat under there." Her hand rubbed his inner leg, moving closer to his core. The heat in his cheeks soared to new heights the closer she got. He wasn't use to this at all. He was usually the one the other end of this treatment.

In one swift motion, Garchomp grabbed the plate of pancakes from his hands and shoved one in her mouth. Absol stared at her for a moment before looking at the tray he had given her. The plate and bowl were spotless and clean.

"God, you're an awesome cook!" Garchomp exclaimed in between bites. "I should just tie you up, kidnap you, and make you my personal chief." Absol grumbled something in french, folding his arms he huffed.

The door bell rang again. Absol looked to the door and got to his feet again, quietly going to answer it. He opened it and was reward with the sight of the short Parent pokemon. She was a rather small built woman with dark hair and brown eyes, in nothing more then a cream colored shirt under a brown jacket and brown skirt. A pair of black shoes on her feet.

She looked up at Absol with a smile. "Good morning Mr. Lumanite." She said politely with her hands together in front of her.

"Morning Kanga." Hero stepped a side to allow the female entrance, which she of course accepted. "How's Lucas?" He asked as he closed the door.

"He's alright. As energetic as all children at his age." Kangaskhan replied with a chipper voice. She walked into the living room to see Garchomp eating the last of Absol's pancakes and lost her smile. "Good morning Ms. Violet."

Garchomp looked up and in the direction of Kanga before raising a hand. "Sup Kangas. Not nipple-feeding your son I see." The Mach pokemon burped and sighed. She leaned back and placed the dish the breakfast foods were on next to the tray.

Kanga glared at her and opened her mouth to reply, only for Absol to rest a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Vi, can you show a little more respect to Kanga?"

Garchomp looked him in the eyes, not saying anything. "I'll take your silence as a yes." Absol concluded before going to collect the empty tray and plates and walking into the kitchen. "Anything for you Kanga?" He called out behind him.

Kangaskhan shook her head, though Absol couldn't see that, and answered "No thank. I ate a large breakfast at home." She took a seat opposite from Garchomp in the opposing couch.

Both females only looked at each other, occasionally blinking, without a word being said. Absol finally came back into the the living room, only to feel the incredible tension that had been created in his absence.

He looked back and forth between the two. "I have no idea what's going on, nor do I think I would, but I'm going to get dressed." The dark-type looked over to Garchomp, her gaze finally meeting his. "I'd advice you go home and get dressed."

The Mach pokemon smiled, her eyes holding a hidden joy that only Kangaskhan noticed. "I already thought of that," Her grin grew wider. "I put an outfit in your room a few days ago. So we can change together!" She chuckled.

"Too bad I found them when you did." Garchomp lost her smile and frowned at him. "Don't worry, they're in the guest room. You can change there if you'd like."

Garchomp huffed and hopped out of the couch, pouting as made her way upstairs to get dress. Kanga smiled seeing Garchomp upset, she knew it was wrong but couldn't help it. Absol looked to Kanga, who pretended to be completely proper and decent, "I'll be back in a moment." The Parent pokemon nodded before Absol treked upstairs.

15 minutes later Anubis walked down with Garchomp behind him. Absol wore a white dress with two thin black stripes on either side and black jeans with black tennis shoes. Garchomp wore a red long sleeve with a large yellow star, nevy blue pants and black boots.

"Why can't I wear something else?" The blue haired female asked. "It's casual Friday. Shouldn't we-"

"No." Absol interrupted. "You'd wear your underwear to work if I let you."

"But that's the fun..." Garchomp whined.

"Complete personality shift from work." Kanga said under her breath.

Absol picked up the keys from the coffee table in the center of the room and threw it up and down, his mind idling somewhere else. He finally spoke in a relaxed tone "Girls, come on. I'll drive us to work."

"Like you had a choice." Garchomp patted him on the back as she trotted to the front door.

Absol rolled his eyes. "It's mainly because we all have a stop before getting to work. Remember the messege we received two nights ago?" The dark-type walked towards the door with Kanga beside of him.

"You mean the one Gallade sent us about the principle's birthday?" Kanga asked, turning to the taller male. He nodded as he passed Garchomp and held the door open for them. Garchomp rushed out headed for Absol's parked black hrv.

"We should hurry up. I have something do in the biology lab today." Absol unlocked his car and Garchomp took her place in the passenger's seat, much to the dismay of Kangaskhan. "It's the day I introduce a new member to my class, and finish my lesson on how pokemon evolved into pokehumans."

Kanga was curious as to want the enigmatic dark-type had in store, but said nothing before getting into the back seat. Absol hopped into the driver's seat and started his car. He checked his mirrors and drove out of the driveway.

* * *

The three arrived at the mansion that belonged to Gallade. No matter how Absol wanted to ignore it, the marble statues of the psychic/fighting-type irriated him. The large golden gates opened automatically allowing him to drive in. Garchomp stared out the window at the lush green lawn and plants cut into the shapes of differing feral pokemon. Kangaskhan looked out the other one to much of the same sight only with a large golden statue of a feral mega- Gallade, holding up a lance.

Absol keepes his eyes straight until he saw the line of the other staff members' cars parked outside the main entrance of the large white house with light green designs. Kanga had always wondered why Gallade would be teaching if he was already the child of a multi-billionaire. It didn't make much sense to her.

The Disater pokemon parked a bit off from the other cars and exited from vehicle with the woman exiting after. They walked towards the double doors, probably made of pine wood, and knocked lightly.

They waited in silence, with the only sound being Garchomp's foot tapping against the marble steps. Absol picked up the sound of footsteps and expected to see one of the Blade pokemon's servents to answer, only to have the man of the house answer himself.

Gallade was a pale skinned male with medium length dark green hair with a teal strike, dressed in a pressed white dress shirt with a green floral pattern on the front left and white dress pants. His light pink eyes serveying them as he smiled at the three.

"Ahh, good morning ladies." He greeted, extanding his arm out. He looked at Absol who glared at him. He chuckled before saying "Forgive, I'm still not use to seeing you with long hair, Mr. Lumanite."

The dark-type resisted the urge to tell him to eat one, instead; he folded his arms with a displeased look. "It's been 4 years, Wallace. 4 years." He informed him, still upset. "Maybe you need glasses."

Gallade chuckled again with a sheepish nod. "No one's perfect." He said as he lead them inside. The women followed in without a word, but the Disater pokemon looked in.

"Mais vous pouvez arrêter de me traiter de femme..." Anubis muttered as he walked in. The three were lead through the fowyer and into the living room to see most of the staff there chatting.

Charizard, dressed in an orange track suit, was the first to notice the arriving staff members, immediately leaping up and charging the still upset Disater pokemon.

Gallade, Garchomp and Kanga moved out of the way with Absol staring the dual-type dead in the eye. He pointed his index and middle finger at the oncoming Charizard. "Shadow Bullet level 0.2." A small black orb shot out, striking Charlie square in the forehead and sending him to his back, still sliding towards him.

As the Firebreather reached in front of him, he rested a foot on his chest. "Can't we ever just greet each like normal people and not like a Tryndamere and Aatrox?" The dark-type asked, all eyes were on them.

"Like who?" The down Flame pokemon asked back.

"It's a video game reference." He stated. Charizard continued to wear a blank face. "From... Forget it." Absol sighed.

"You two seem to always being testing each other." A man with combed back spikey blue hair said. He wore a yellow sleeveless with "Choatic with a hint of dis-order" printed in metal-sharpnel letters, showing off the fighting-types trademark muscular body even though he was the same body size as Absol. Blue ripped jeans and black boots with blue heels finished his attire.

"You can blame it on my old team mates, Lucario." Absol trotted over and sat next to Froslass, who was previously reading a book. "Between Mewtwo and Charizard's older brother, I never received a moment without training or hunting down "threats" to us."

Before Garchomp got the chance to, Kanga pushed through and sat at the remaining side of Absol. The Mach glared at her before being forced to sit in the same large green coach as Charlie and Lucario, the former having recovered and took his seat again. "By the way, has anyone seen or heard from Ray?" The Aura pokemon asked.

Everyone was at a blank, realizing one of the ladies man on staff wasn't there.

**Meanwhile...**

A loud moan escaped the lips of the blonde on his lap. The light skinned male with jade colored hair continued to pound away at her body, not letting up the punishment he was dealing. The two had been repeating the act over and over for the past two days, neither taking a shower nor break.

Even with her being on top, the male had dominated with powerful rythme and movements, sending the woman over the edge everytime he changed had tactics with her. No matter how close he was, he would send her to her breaking point with a cry first.

With one final powerful thrust, the two shared a mixed release as exhaustion finally took over.

"That was in no way fair, asshole!" The female exclaimed. She threw her controller in the couch next to her and pouted. "Biting me is against the rules!"

Rauquaza only laughed at the vexed woman in his lap. "Sorry, sis," The male smiled. "But everything is fair in love and Smash. More importantly, who's the one who hopped into my lap trying to block my view?"

The Pikachu was quiet. "Exactly."

"No more using sword-wielders." She stated as she picked Pikachu again. "And don't pick Lucario either!"

"Oy, fine, ya brat..." The two started another match. Both going to town on each other.

**Back with everyone else...**

"As long as he ain't dead, we're good." Garchomp said with a look of boredom. "Where the hell is Govern? I mean-"

The bell rang again.

"This must be him! Places everyone!" Gallade said as he went to answer the door. Everyone, though some reluctantly, hid somewhere in the large living room. Before she hid, Froslass clapped, turning the lights off.

"So, why did you call me at this time of day, Gallade?" A man, somewhere in his fifthties entered the room behind the Blade pokemon. The man had thinning white hair and a bushy mustache, wearing a faded blue-green suit.

"Well, since it's your birthday..." Gallade turned on the lights with everyone jumping out yelling "SURPRISE!"

The old Abomasnow blinked, an unamused look on his face. "My birthday is four mouths away..." He said blandly, confusing everyone.

"But... Didn't you send an email to all of us saying today was your birthday?" Kangaskhan asked, her expression showing her confusion.

"No," the Grass/Ice-type shook his head. "I didn't send anything to any of you."

"Turn on the TV." Absol says suddenly. Everyone looks at him. "Disater pokemon tells you he feels something is wrong, you listen." Gallade turned on his flat screen with the news currently going on.

"It seems as if the group of robbers who escaped the police moments ago has taken the entire school of Axle City High School hostage." The whole teaching staff jumped. The feed switched to an armed male holding a gun at students in the mess hall. "Reports say the teaching staff is nowhere to be seen."

"Ahhh, shit." A majority of the group said.

"What the hell are we all doing?! Get to your cars!" The elder pokemon yelled, causing the younger adults to run out of the house. Within a minute or so, the staff had all gotten to their cars and sped off to the school.

* * *

A massive crowd had gathered around the main entrance of the school, including a news crew, students lucky enough to have arrived late and the police.

A green haired reporter saw the staff rush over and stopped them. She held the microphone in her hand up, greeting them. "Good morning, I'm Melo-"

"No time for the press. Besides, I don't give a shit." Lucario said, knocking the mic out of her hand. The teachers pushed their way to the front and stormed to the double doors. The males, excluding a certain grass-hair, tried to force the door open. The entrance didn't move at all with them all growing angrier.

"Sorry in advance," Charizard transformed and coated himself in a veil of fire, causing everyone to stand back. "But I'm tired of trying useless shit! Charlie Smash!" The Flame pokemon leaped forth and slammed himself into the door.

In a flash of light, Charlie was sent flying off the door and back in the direction he came from. Absol, Lucario, Gallade and Garchomp acted fast and caught the now conscious dual-type mid air.

"What the bloody hell?!" Garchomp yelled. She was the first to let go and drop the unconscious body of her friend. "The honest fuck was that?!"

"Protect-Reflect mix." A young male said from behind them. Absol turned to see a pale teen, around 15 or so, standing there; his icy right eye looking into the Disater pokemon's. He dressed in a simple black with two large Ace of Hearts on it that read 'Two of a Kind', black faded jeans with a loose chain on the side and black tennis-shoes. A large red scarf wrapped around and covered his neck with his medium length white hair which covered his left eye going on to meet it. "You won't be able to get in through here."

Absol couldn't explain it, but he... Uneasy around the teen. This wasn't the two's first meeting, but everytime Absol felt... Connected in some odd way.

"Do you have any better ideas Mr. Dakuri?" The older dark-type asked. The Pitch Black pokemon looked thoughtful for a moment.

"How about the vents?" He suggested, folding his arms. "From what I'm guessing all the openings would most likely be sealed off."

Kanga held her chin. "That could work." She looked behind her to the rests of the teachers. "Houndoom."

The large male dressed in a black jacket and pants looked at her quietly, his dull brown eyes directed at hers. "Can you and the others stay out here and guard the front in case they run out."

"Yes." The Hell Hound nodded.

"Darkrai, we'll need you to find an alternate way in to the cafeteria. Someone needs to get the students to safety." Absol placed a hand on the younger male's shoulder. Darkrai's cold expression didn't change as he nodded a yes. "Good. Now for the hard part on us..."

* * *

"God, in here is flithy!" Gallade exclaimed as the crawled through the iron vents. He, Absol, Garchomp, Lucario, Froslass and Kangaskhan were the ones sent into ventilation to get into the school. Only because they were the ones who could fit.

"Not to mention small in width." Absol added. Lucario only chuckled, enjoying himself the most.

He was at the back of their line, with a perfectly good view of Garchomp's rear, having Kanga's not too far from sight. "I don't see the problem." He laughed. "I think it's great in here!"

"Lu... If you're staring at my ass, I should might as well kill you from now." The Mach pokemon growled.

"If you do, show me some of that leg wor-" Garchomp silenced him with a kick to the face as she moved on.

"Everyone understand the plan?" Absol asked from the front. "Not all the students are in one place. We have to split up and get rid of who is in the area and make sure the students are safe. I'll take the first drop off point since it's the Science center of the school." He stopped over a vent to stare at empty hallway. "This is my stop. Good luck." He pulled the cover off before handing it to Froslass. He slipped out and landed on his feet.

"Well look like we have a snoop!" A female from behind him said. Absol turned just in time to see a Hydro Pump rocketing at him. He side stepped it to the right, barely avoiding getting the high powered move to his torso.

The woman in question was about average height with long blue hair with two buns tied up at the side of her head, though enough fell into her face to act as bangs. She wore a black turtle neck with black pants, on her back a large gray shell that belonged to Lapri.

"You my friend, are in the wrong place." The woman started to form an Ice Beam in her hand.

"1: You missed an 's' in your previous sentence. 2: You're in my teaching area." Absol remarked. The Lapras fired the Ice Beam at him. The dark-type backhanded thr air and sent out a Psycho Cut to cancel out the on coming ice-type move. "And you're horribly under powered to face me, my dear."

Lapras fired a second Hydro Pump but aimed it at the ground. The hall was soaked in a few seconds. Absol had no idea what was going on until the Water/Ice-type's hand crackled with electricity. A small black cloud was created above them, a sudden realization struck him.

A bolt of thunder struck the floor before he could get out, traveling through the water and through the body of the Disater pokemon. His twitched and shook from the attack. A nimb feeling overcaming him with his legs soon giving out, causing him to fall to one knee.

"Wow, can't believe only one attack put you down, old man!" The Transport pokemon laughed, not realizing her mistake.

"Old...? Me...?" Absol's eye twitched, the feeling in his body immediately returning.

"You don't look it, but you have to be an old fart." She snorted. "Plus that hair style of yours is beyond ga-" The light bulbs in the hall all started to explode.

The line of explotions had started behind them, one by one causing the passage to become an unearthly dark abyss. With the final light over Absol's head blinking off after showing the sight of a horn and claws sprouting from him, leaving the Water/Ice-type in complete darkness.

She looked around frantically, not finding any source of light whatsoever. She used a small Thunderbolt in her hand to get a little light, though it only allowed her to see what was immediately in front of her. She soon felt cold breathe on the back of her neck, causing her to shiver.

When Lapras turned and held up the light, she saw a tall blood red skeletal figure with flesh dangling off of its bones, its sole yellow eye looked at Lapras turning the blood in her veins to ice.

The creature let out an ear-spliting shierk, making the dual-type do the same, before lunging at point blank range.

* * *

Froslass gracefully hopped out of the vent to land in front of the Literature room. She peeked into the window to see students all laying face first on the floor. She strained her eyes to see they still breathing.

"Thank goodness..." The Ice/Ghost-type sighed. She fixed her glasses before reaching for the door knob. In a lightining quick motion, a whip of sorts slapped her hand away.

She yelped and held her stinging hand. She looked in the direction the attack came from to see a large, better word would be fat, man standing down the hall. His entire body was encased in a 'shirt' of moving blue vines, covering his face excluding his eyes and ending at his waist. His pink tipped fingers curled up and released repeatedly.

"I guess Bisharp was right." The Tangrowth said as the vines on him wrapped tight around him. "People would be stupid enough to bust in here."

"Hello, sir," Froslass started with her hands clasped. "I don't wish to start any form of conflict among us. I would greatly be gratiful if you and your companions would leave our school peacefully."

The grass-type scoffed a laugh. "We'll leave when the cops out there give us way."

"I believe that would be a problem..." She held her chin. "Is there any other way for us to resolve this situation without violence?"

"Unless you have a teleportation machine for us to get away with." He put his hands together in front of his chest before parting them to show a growing Energy Ball. "Now get out!" He held the orb above him and chucked it with all his might at Froslass.

She glided out of the way, only for another one to be fired. And another, and another. She barely avoided the barrage of grass-type attacks, her light body almost floating between them, until vines wrapped around her arms holding her in place.

Without anywhere to go, Tangrowth charged and fired a half power Solar Beam at the Ice Child, scoring a painful blow to her body. She tried to break out only for more Energy Balls to come out of nowhere and pelt her exposed body.

The miniature explotion created a cloud of smoke blocking out the sight of the dual-type. Feeling satisfied, Tangrowth released his vines and stared at the cloud.

"If the teachers are this useless, nowhere the students can't put up a fight." The male turned his back and began to go back to patrol.

Tangrowth felt a cold, searing pain in his legs, almost screaming. He looked down to see that he was frozen to the floor, the ice slowly making it's way up his body. He wasn't the only thing being affected, the whole hall began to freeze.

"Reitō ame, denryoku yuki" Froslass' voice sung. She stepped out of the smoke to reveal her in her pokemorph form. Her mouth was covered by a purple mask and the rest of her face hidden behind a white, yellow lensed helmat with blue ice crystals at the top and a purple gem design on its forehead. "Toki ni taiyō ga kite, kōri ga iku nodarou ka?"

"W-What are you saying?!" The grass-type grew more paniced as the ice spread to his chest. No matter how he tried to break free, his body wouldn't response to he's commands.

Froslass didn't pay attention to him and continued her singing. "Ten wa, anata ga shitte iru, doko kara ochiru nodeshou ka? " The frost crept up his neck and he began to have faded vision. "Sore wa doko ni anata ga shitte iru, kara kita nodeshou ka? Anata wa yuki o osorete masu ka?"

* * *

"I was so dirty..." Gallade shivered as he strolled out of the restroom. He had gotten off in the vents near the history section. Lucario had planned on coming out here, but the Blade pokemon couldn't handle the flithy ventilation systems anymore.

He looked around and saw the hall lined with the unconscious bodies of the students, calling the half glances he gave as inspections. He already figured the criminals wouldn't hurt them so he didn't pay the downed teens much thought.

Until his eyes rested on his brother.

There sitting on his knees, lightly waking up, was a pale teen with a freckled face and short spikey light green hair dressed in a long white robe, a light green shirt visible from the collar.

Gallade rushed over and crouched low before shacking the male. "Cain! Cain wake up" He shouted. After a moment, the Gardevoir (AN: Yes, there's a thing called a male Gardevoir. You learn something new everyday.) opened his eyes, groaning. "Thank God you're awake..." The Blade pokemon sighed in relief."

Cain's eyes began to focus with him seeing a form sneaking up on Gallade. "Gall! Behind you!" The younger yelled.

Gallade looking behind him and received a blunt blow to the jaw, sending him flying off to his right. The dual-type coughed before sitting up and holding his throbbing jaw with his eyes shut.

When he opened his eyes he saw a male standing over with a pair of red boxing gloves on his hands and dead look in his eyes. He wore a similar outfit to his comrades with his chocolate brown hair being kept contained by a hairband.

The Hitmonchan threw a punch downwards at Gallade, only for the latter to roll out of it. Gallade hopped to is feet quickly and made distance between them.

"I see I have to deal with you first become I can free my brother." Gallade's eblows extended outwards in the form of slender emerald blades, the teal streak in his grew in width with the newly colored hair smoothing back until the end where it formed a flat spike. A crystal-like spike form on his chest with his eyes and it having the same ruby color. "I'm not as adapt at fighting as the others," he raised his right blade in front of him. "but I can more then stand up to the challenge."

The Punching pokemon wasted no time darting forward, his right hand suddenly catching a blaze. Gallade waited until his adversary reached within ranged. The Blade pokemon sharpily parried the attack with his left arm. His right elbow became cloaked in a pinkish-purple aura before he slashed downward at the Fighting-type.

Hitmonchan barely flinched before grabbing Gallade's right arm, much to Psychic/Fighting-type's surpise. In Gallade's shock, Hitmonchan delivered a monstrous Mach Punch to his stomach. Gallade doubled over instantly from the blow, coughing out blood. When the sound of crackling hit his ears, Gallade looked up. A Thunder Punch connected with chin causing his whole body to stand straight.

A rapid flurry of punches struck home in the dual-type's torso, a slient groan of agony escaping his lips. His vision blurred in and out with him feeling closer and closer to unconsciousness. Hitmonchan took a second to charge a massive Fire Punch before sending the attack into Gallade's chest.

Gallade flew backwards and colladed with the steel lockers in the hall, a stream of blood begining to trail down his face. "Gallade!" Cain almost screamed. He fought with the ropes around him but no matter how determined he was the ropes wouldn't move.

Hitmonchan stared at the now un-moving body of his opponent, a quiet sigh escaping him. This wasn't his thing. Not robbing banks and beating up peope who did nothing wrong. He wished that Bisharp had never forced him into this task.

Before the Fighting-type got too lost in thought, a pillar of psychic energy formed around him, much little a Fire Spin.

A bolt of energy blasted off and struck Hitmonchan in the back. He stumbled a bit before a second bolt hit him inthe side. The attacks repeated, growing stronger and stronger and quicker and quicker.

Hitmonchan soon became dizzy and his legs started to shake. The bolts stopped, with Hitmonchan thinking it was over. Gallade suddenly leaped through the spiralling walls, his blades covered in energy. He shouted only one word before striking the Fighting-type down.

"DEMACIIAAAA!"

* * *

"Now where the fuck are we going?" Garchomp asked the Parent pokemon as they landed in the Geography and Social Studies department.

Kanga was finishing dusting herself off and put on her pair of glasses she kept on hand. "Do you need to swear, Ms. Violet?" The Normal-type asked back, a hint of malice in her voice.

"We're technically off the clock so I can say whatever the fuck I want, Ms. One-Night-Stand-Gone-Wrong." The Mach pokemon scoffed with her hands on her hips. "Listen, I have no major problen with you, tiny. Just let me do my thing and I'll let you do you."

Kangaskhan was about to unload her anger, only for giggling to get her attention. Both teachers turned to see twin girls strolling down the hall hand-in-hand. The one on the left had long blonde hair tipped with red, a pair of red circles on her cheeks with a non-colored in plus in the center. The one on the right had short blone hair with blue highlights. Her cheek marks were blue with a minus sign. Both had long ears and short tails with their respective signs.

"Ooh! Someone to play with.~" The Minun giggled. "Seems like we don't need to mess with those boring students anymore. What should we do with them, sister?" She turned over to her grinning sister.

Plusle began to laugh in, what Garchomp described as, a deep psychopathic man's voice. "Keel them! Keeeeell them!" 'She' yelled in a heavy accent, immediately entering a laughing fit.

Garchomp's eyes went wide with her taking a step back. "Sweet baby Jesus!" She exclaimed. "Kill it! Kill it with fire!" She inhaled sharply, preparing to release a turrent of fire.

"Garchomp wait!" Kanga suddenly slapped the dual-type's chest, causing her to breath fire out of her nose.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck!" Garchomp held her nose, stomping the ground. She spun on her heels and rushed to find the nearest source of fire.

"Oops..." The Normal-type muttered. She turned around and was almost hit with an Electro Ball. "Don't you know it's bad manners to attack someone from behind?!"

"Sorry, but you should always keep an eye on your opponents." Minun giggled. "Right sister?"

"Yea!" Plusle nodded.

Kanga sighed, removing her glasses. She grew a foot taller with her body becoming slightly muscular. A thick, large tail spawning behind her with a pair of pointy ears appearing on her head. Her my larger hands grew short blunt claws. "I guess I have to do this by myself..."

The twins raised their hands with lightning forming around them. They pointed their free hands towards Kanga. "Thunder Ball!" They yelled. A large sphere of electricity appeared and launched itself at the Parent pokemon.

Kanga charged her fist with a Comet Punch in mind. A light pink energy covered her hand, signalling her attack was finished. She punched the Thunder Ball, causing the attack to explode and disappear. She looked back to where the twins were standing and noticed they were gone.

Something struck her in the back, not strong enough to make her stumble but it hurt some. She tried to turn and see what had hit her only to be shocked from the front. Sharks of static arced off of her body that now began to lock up on itself.

"Can't move, can't attack." Minun giggled into Kanga's ear.

Plusle appeared in front of her. "Eat metal!" She chuckled as she spun around and slapped Kanga in the face with an Iron Tail.

Kanga staggered, but stayed on her feet. The Cheering pokemon both rushed her with Quick Attack, landing blows before the slowed Normal-type find the energy to move.

An idea came to her. She focused all her energy around herself, an orange light soon emanating from her body. Minun had seen the aura early and had retreated, though Plusle wasn't as lucky.

"I'm fed up with your craaaaaaap!" Kanga sent a Facade enfused Mega Punch into air above her. She saw the attack connect with the Cheering pokemon gut. Plusle screamed as she was forced into the ceiling, her eyes clenched shut without opening. The remaining sibling stared at Kangaskhan in horror.

Kanga stomped on the ground causing an Earthquake. The Electric fumbled over and landed flat on her face. Kanga forced every bit of strength she had to charge at the downed Minun, her face showing her anger as she roared.

* * *

Bisharp stood in the cafeteria with his gun held high and a unlit cigarette in his mouth. He checked his watch and sighed, looking over the still unconscious students. "Wish I had kept on of 'em awake... Might have had some fun with 'em." He groaned out loud.

A large bang came from the barred up doors that shut the mess hall off. The dual-type spun around to see the doors with dents in them. More and more blows came hammering away with soon a fist making an appearance. The doors were ripped open with Absol, Floslass, Gallade with cain behind him and Garchomp and Kanaskhan. A mancing dark aura coated all of them as they stepped into the room.

Bisharp pointed his gun at them, biting down hard on his cigarette. "'Ey! What you think you fuckers are doing?!"

'I don't have anymore time to deal with nonsense." Absol said with his aura becoming much thicker. "Luroi, Darkrai."

Two beings appeared behind the Dark/Steel-type. The first being Darkrai and the second being a male in a large white hood with a white Umbreon tail sticking out of the back of his pants. Bisharp turned on the heels and punched in the face by the unknown male.

"Morning." Luroi scoffed under his hood. Before anyone could say anything else the police stormed in with their weapons held high. The saw the downed Bisharp and yanked him to his feet before he could flee.

Absol sat down and watched as Bisharp fought to break away from the police, even so far as changing, only to put to sleep with a Sleep Powder. He rubbed his face with the events of the day already tiring him. His mind suddenly went to thinking where a certain disabled Flying-type was.

**_Else where_**

Swellow, Audino, Floatzel and Sceptile all laid face first on the floor, too exhausted to move. Swellow groaned and glared at the empty bottle next to his face.

"Floatzel.." The Flying/Normal-type started, resisting the urge to puke. "No more attempting stupid shit we see on YouTube."

The Water-type groaned.

_**With Lucario.. **_

The Fighting/Steel-type was stuck to the wall, across from him, a similarly bound Ariados. "Haha ya bitch!" He laughed. He had timed a perfect Copycat and sent the Bug's move back at her.

The spider glared at him before turning her head away. "I knew I should have stayed home.."

* * *

**VERY VERY VERY **_**VERY RUSHED! Done in 46 minutes!**_

**Tio: Explanation. The original document kept getting deleted delaying this chapter which should have been up last week. **

**Hero: **_**Sooooooo **_**sorry. And to those of you who didn't see your OC this chapter, they will be here the next. Also, OCs aren't limited to only Pokehumans. They can also be anthros, ferals and half-breeds (These guys having no control over their pokemon features. As in tails and ears are always out) **

**I will fixed the problems in this chapter later! **

**Live, Love, Learn. Light's out. **


	9. Chapter 9: Velvet and Blood

**Hero: Hmm... Maybe I should have warned you all that this chapter would be another D/Velvet one.**

**Tia: Yeeeah, should have made sure everyone didn't get mecha-excited to see their OC this chapter.**

**Hero: I'm [part] human! I make mistakes! Velvet chapters won't be done in chronological order but will make small references to each other, excluding the first Velvet Mission where he just began his goal.**

**Tia: Velvet's face will also not be described as well with more detailed features. This is to give him... A more mysterious air. Although, I have a feeling a majority of you will assume it to be an already known character.**

**Hero: Can we more on? I want to get this chapter over with so I can finish a Vladimir Colt chapter next. It won't be fair if I favor one story over the others.**

**Tia: On with the fireworks!**

_Chapter 9: Velvet and blood_

D continued to run through the forest on foot with his arms weakly holding onto the two sleeping boys in his grasp. His formly white coat was stained in his blood and barely hanging on his shoulder. His remaining left wing was bent and crushed at in an odd angle with his right ripped off, it's bone twitching wildly with every rough jerk.

He hadn't planned this. He never had thought they release K12.

No... It wasn't the once happy and bright K that D had known. It was a twisted and grusome creature that craved a physcal body again. D had failed his one and only friend. He had failed in rescuing him from the tortures he previously had thrown himself into for the velvet winged man's sake.

A loud shriek reminded D of the threat behind him.

"_**Deeeeeeee...**_" A voice cackled behind him. "_**I just want those brats so I can give you an actual hug. I don't even need the two! Just one!**_"

D didn't response and forced himself to move faster. No matter where he hid, the blood trail he was leaving would surely give him away. He had to get the children away from here. Though his body never tired or felt pain, the damage he had taken already was enough to hinder his mobility to near crippled levels.

D came upon a clearing and soon saw sight of a hollowed out tree, large enough to hide the children in. He made his way over to it and gently rested the sleeping pair in before sealing it off with his energy, making sure there was still a way for air to enter first.

The sound of quick footsteps halting made D turn. He saw the creature that had hunting him.

K-12 was a large black... thing on four pencil pointed legs. His dark energy based body couldn't hold a stable shape with it visibly fighting to stay as a deformed horse, while the head was a slack jawed black opera mask with no neck.

"**Where are they?**" K12 asked, his mask tilting. "**Where are our children, D?**"

"They were never ours." D stated in his usual monotone. "They simply were harvested from each of our genetic code and placed in the womb of Ms. Katsumi."

"**Hahaha! They're the result of a scientific threesome!**" The creature laughed. "**Wish I could've fuck her myself though. I'd have loved to hear her scream.**"

D stared blankly at his old friend. "K12, we don't have to do this. We can find you a different body; one where you don't have to take a life for it."

"**So you want to put me in a corpse? I think I'd rather those kids.**" The looming monster stepped forward. "**Out of my way, D for Dead.**"

A blade of black energy formed in D's right hand. He held it with a trembling grip, his hands unable to do better. "We aren't the ones created to live forever. We are only clones of the sons of Odin."

K forced his body to break down and form a much smaller human figure. His legs remained as pencil pointed stubs but his front legs became arms with sickle-like clawed hands. The mask split open with a row of razor teeth coming into view with a long reptile tongue coming out, dripping saliva as it tasted the air. His eyes formed a dark crimson color with slitted pupils.

"**Remember before this happened to me?**" His body became unstable again before he held it back together. "**This is your fault, D.**"

D didn't say a word. "**THIS IS YOUR FAULT I'M A MONSTER NOW,**_**VEL-VEEEEET!**_" K12 shrieked. The living nightmare barreled forward, his screams lighting up the night.

His impaired movement caused him to barely hop to his right as K sent a claw downwards at him. Though it missed his main body, K's claw sliced off a part of his broken wing. D swung his blade to cut off an arm, only for his attack to be blocked. K swiped at D's stomach and earned a successful hit.

D kicked K12 in the chest, causing him to roll away, putting more ground between them. Velvet fell to one knee holding claw marks that dug into his flesh. K didn't give D much time to recover, darting in at him again with a cry.

The wounded man noticed a purple ooze now dripping down K's claws as he approached. "**Toxic** **Phantom Reaver!**" K sliced the air, creating four dark-purple waves of energy at D.

D's blade formed a large wall in front of him, blocking the Phantom Reaver, but taking a large sum of strength to hold. In a split second,

He felt his wing being cut off.

Velvet's head snapped around to witness K digging his claws in his left arm. A sudden tug from the Nightmare and D's arm dangled by a few stings of flesh before falling off completely.

D tried to retaliate, only for K to kick him through the black wall he had used for protection. D's body laid still with him unable to do anything more then take shallow, short breaths.

K gave a manic's laugh. "**Oh, how the mighty have fallen.**" He scanned the area for any sign of the twins. His ghoulish eyes locked with the odd black aura coating a tree. "**Clever.**" He muttered.

In a mocking stride K made his way to the tree. Only a few feet away, K was stopped by a hand grabbing hold of his leg. He looked down at the struggling to breathe D.

"**Stubborn aren't you?**" K asked as he wrenched his leg from his former friend. He turned back to move forward, only to have D grab him again. "**Let go.**" He pulled his leg away again, only this time kicking D in the face.

The down man had only his blue eye open, the red one clenched shut from K's kick. "Don't... Touch them..." He coughed. "Don't touch them..."

"**Look at the position you're in and you see fit to give**_**ME**_**orders!**" With his free leg, K began stepping in D's face over and over again. D's body became heavier and heavier with every blow he received. His hand dropped with him barely conscious.

K wasted no more time, he plunged his hands into the tree and effortlessly ripped it to pieces. The Nightmare looked down at the crying children, giving them a wicked smirk.

"**Aww don't worry boys,**" He crouched down. Dark wisps from his body moved towards the two and entering through their skin. "**it'll all be over soon.**"

More of K's body began to disappear and the black wisps soon turned into a stream funneling into the boys. The infants began to cry louder. "**Sshh... Just a little more...**"

"No..." K heard behind him.

"**You're still alive..."** K chuckled. "**Amazing what determination can do. Too bad I've already won."**

D hand gave off a glow. "You want... A body..." D push himself up to half his height. "Then you'll get one." He moved forward and rammed his hand through K's back, grabbing hold of the latter's core.

K squealed, throwing his head back in agony. The black flow of energy that had formed suddenly stopped. "I... Won't let you hurt them."

The stream of energy started to flow again, but my into D. "**What are you doing?!**" K roared. "**Stop it! Stop it!**" His energy based body fueled the stream more as it began to fade slowly.

"I couldn't stop what little of you that entered their bodies. But I can stop the main being from becoming a parasite." A groan escaped D's lips. K couldn't fight back with what little he had left. His body was absorbed, his body disappear from sight.

The wounded man fell face first to the ground. He struggled to turn to look at the children. "_**D you**____**miserable pile of shit!**_" K shouted in D's mind. "_**Let me out!**_" He seemed to be slamming into metal.

D stared at the two boys. They were still crying, tears trailing down the pale skin of their faces.

"Hello?"

A pair of women, around their late 20s, came gingerly through the small clearing. The first one had long pink hair while the second had short red hair styled in an odd bang, both wearing camping attire.

The pink haired one inspected the area as she strutted forward. She felt something under her foot and paused to look down. She stood on top the detached wing of D, a pool of blood had formed where the appendage connected to D's back.

"Oh... Oh dear God." She held her hand over her mouth. "Naomi! I found something."

The red hair walked over to her. "What?" Naomi asked. Her friend pointed down to the wing with Naomi following her finger. "Woah..." She took a few steps back. She looked around the area to see the signs of D and K's battle. "What the hell happened here...?"

The sound of crying got their attention. They followed the sound and found the twins, splinters and dust covering them, in between the remains of the tree, D's still body not to far off.

They hurried over, Naomi checking on the boys while her friend inspected D's almost lifeless body.

D groaned, startling the pink haired woman. He looked up to her with pleading eyes. "Please... Take them."

"He's alive!" She exclaimed. She took off her traveling bag and searched through it in a haste to find the first aid kit.

"No..." She heard D say. "I'm... Done."

Naomi came over and saw the weaken man. The rate the blood was draining out of him and how serious the wounds were, she knew nothing in their standard first aid kit could save him. "Take them..." D coughed. He felt his eyes weighing down on him and his body growing stiffer. "Don't let them..." He broke off into a coughing fit.

"Lyn, I think he's talking about kids." Naomi said to her friend. Lyn couldn't take her eyes off of D.

"Make sure... They're safe." He stretched out his hand. "But keep them a part... He'll take over-"

"Alright." Lyn agreed, cutting him off. "We'll take care, but to different orphanages."

"Lyn, you know what you just said yes to?" Her redhead friend asked.

"Yes, I do." She held on to D's shaking hand, rubbing a finger over it.

"Thank you..." He weakly said. "Leave me and go..."

Lyn did as she was told, not waiting for Naomi to have anything else to say. Naomi however looked between her friend who held both babies in her arms and the dying man at her feet.

"What are their names?" The redhead finally asked.

"Darkrai..." He coughed harshly. "I... Never had the chance to give them better names... I only know the speices they belong to..."

"It's fine." Lyn said as she walked away quickly. "Nao... Freed and Dex are waiting on us."

Naomi gave D one last look, the man returning it. She turned and reluctantly left.

"_**Let me out! Let me out!**_" K continued to yell. "_**I don't want to die here with you!**_"

"We aren't dying here..." D spoke up. "Though I wasn't able to stop you from infecting them, a portion of you is in them. I only pray they never awaken it..."

"_**Let me out! Let me out...**_" K started to feel tired. "_**Let... me...**_" His voice soon died off.

"..." D could feel Death's icy touch grip him. He felt the beating of his heart slowly stop and the feeling in his body disappear. He had saved 17. 17 children saved from the horrors of O. He could die in relative peace.

He closed his eyes, breathing his last, with the world around him going silent.

**Hero: I just love killing off characters! I hate it when a story goes on without friendly death.******

**Tio: You're horrible!******

**Hero: Plus, an ally dying can mean a very important part in the story. Honestly, The first chapter I had to kill Silver in Not all Champions are Holy so he could become a Giratina.******

**Dante/Silver: I'm a what?******

**Hero: Stella will explain in the next chapter.******

**Dante/Silver: Hero! Tell me-******

**Hero: Just expect to see characters die in my stories. I might even kill off an OC or two. *laughs evilly*******

**Live, Love, Learn. Light's out.**


	10. Chapter 10: Get your own chapter name!

**Hero: *Sits at my desktop listening to Uma Thurman by Fallout Boys while typing away* -I can move mountains; I can work a miracle, work a miracle...**

***A Mightyena morph walks in, dressed in gray tanktop and blue jeans***

**Freya: Ah, Dad. *she taps me on the shoulder lightly* Tio and Tia are at it again, Amber is crying because I told her to wait till after dinner for ice-cream and Cody is... Well, he's being Cody again.**

**Hero: *Stops typing and sighs* I guess I need to fix thing, non? *I reaches for my cup of coffee, it being inches away from my grisp***

**Freya: *She picks the cup up and checks it, discovering it to be empty* Dad... Just how long have you been typing up your stories?**

**Hero: What day is it...?**

**Freya: Saturday.**

**Hero: Since Sunday.**

**Freya: *Her eyes open wide* Dad, you need- *I jump to my feet with a mock twirl***

**Hero: I'm fine. Let us move onto reviews.**

**IcyNirvana: Don't worry my young friend; it doesn't mean your OC can't appear in another chapter. And D/Velvet chapters will always be posted within a week of a different chapter. Don't expect me to update that fast.**

**Mr.001:Qui, yes he did, Nonne ad subvectionem parvulorum suorum parvulorum suorum faciunt? And I'm not sure if clones even die normally.**

**Hero: With that all said and done;**

**On with the fireworks!**

_Chapter 10: Not every chapter can have a good title, ya know_

"Ugh, I fucking hate traffic..." A woman in her early 20s groan. The young woman in question had long white hair with a deep blue tipped ponytail. She wore an ocean blue jacket over a pale blue shirt and faded blue jeans. Her beige slippered feet rested on the breaks and gas pedal. "As much as I want to see Staraptor again, this is too much work..."

The Water-type was currently stuck in traffic on her way to the train station, her blue Camaro virtually parked in the sea of cars.

She wondered if she could take a quick nap right then and there seeing as nothing seemed to move at all. She closed her eyes, slowly lowering her head to rest on the steering wheel.

_Hoooonk!_

The Water-type jumped awake and looked around. All the cars in front of her were next to gone. She looked back to see she was the one holding up the line. Quickly started to drive forward. She quietly sighed and checked her watch for the time. 9:37 am. She still had a little less then an hour.

Staraptor was an attractive woman, even if her temper didn't match too well all the time. 6 foot flat, perfect hourglass figure and long grayish-black, the front styled in a thick red tipped bang over her right eye with a slender streak of white running through her hair. She wore a gray ruffled mini-skirt and sleeveless gray blouse with a white V area from the neck to the bottom of her above average bust. The high-heel boots that reached her knees tapped the ground of the airport's property.

Her dull red eyes idled around the area, noticing a pair of teen boys staring at her. Gaining a smirk, she thought she'd play with them a bit before Samurott arrived.

She rested her suitcases down and dropped her bag on top of them. She strutted towards them, her hips swaying with every step. The two males straighten up and watched the approaching Predator pokemon.

She stopped in front of them and looked them from head to toe. The taller one was blonde in a sky blue shirt and jeans, the shorter one had light brown hair and a scarf around his neck, dressed in a brown shirt and pants. Both had brown eyes.

"Ya know," Staraptor started. "It's not very nice to stare at a girl without buying her a drink first." She giggled. The sound of her giggle caused the shorter male to blush.

"Uh, yeah, um... Sorry, miss." The blonde tried his best to hide his nervousness, but it only came out as stutters in a quiet voice.

The Flying-type giggled again, placing a gentle hand on the male. "Miss makes me feel old." She cooed to him. She leaned closer and whispered into his ear. "You, can call me Bonnie, sweetie."

The blonde's face sparked a bright red with him using the rest of his ability to form sentences. "B-b-b... P-pretty n-name... Uh..." He turned his face away from her, unable to look her in the eye.

She turned to the shaking brunette and smiled. "Aww, aren't you a cute one~" She purred as she put a hand on his cheek. The male started to shake, causing Staraptor to frown. "Are you scared of lil' ol' me?" She asked with a hurt tone.

"N-no..." The short male shook his head.

"Bon-Bon! I'm here!" The woman turned around to see her white haired friend had arrived. Samurott had picked up the suitcases and strung the bag on her shoulder.

"Seems like my times up, boys." She turned back to them. "Ciao." She pecked both of them on the cheek. The males' bodies became as stiff as a board as she turned away from them and walked off. She heard bodies drop behind her, causing her to let out a giggle.

_-3 hours of traffic later-_

After a long drive from the airport, the two finally entered Axel City. Staraptor was surprised to see how much the city had changed since she had studied there in high school. Downtown was bustling with life and teeming with activity. The buildings were built higher then she remembered with different signs and logos on them. Cars that weren't driving along the consist line were parked off to the sides of the road.

Everything had the big city vibe she loved so much.

"So Bon-Bon, I was thinking of heading to this restaurant I like." Staraptor turned to her friend. Samurott's eyes were locked onto the road like a responsible driver. "The place is a bit weird, but the food is still great, ya know?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." The avian went back to staring out the window, her mind preoccupied by the thought of someone else.

The Formidable pokemon caught the distant look on her friend's face from the corner of her eye. "Staraptor, is something bugging you?"

The second female stared at a couple sharing a meal as they drove by. The thought of 'him' plagued her mind. "Do... Do you think he still remembers me, Sammy?"

Samurott didn't answer immediately, not really sure how to respone. "I mean... I cheated on him and he didn't look mad or upset... He kept that same static face." She bite her lip, willing herself away from crying. "I know mom called him to help get Swellow that house to stay in, but I still couldn't talk to him... no matter how much I wanted to take the phone and start to scream I'm sorry over and over and just tell him how much I miss him..."

The Water-type sighed. She was never a love genius. Hell, she couldn't remember the last boyfriend she had. The best thing she could say was, "He doesn't have anything against you, Bonnie. If he did, then there would be no way he would have helped anyone in your family get a glass of water, much less to give Swellow a house and a credit card with next to no limit." She pointed out. She stopped the car as they reached a stoplight, the light a dark red signalling everyone in that direction to halt. "Maybe he still feels sour about it, but I doubt he hates you. Plus, didn't he get Swellow into AC High?"

Staraptor nodded. "There ya go." Sammy smiled. "Now stop looking like one of those whiny bitches we use make fun of."

The Predator pokemon smiled at her friend. There was no use crying now, was there? "Yeah, I'll stop." She nodded. "Light's green." She pointed in front of her.

Samurott didn't understand what she meant immediately but the honking from behind her car brought her back to her senses. "Oy, my bad." She started back up the car and sped off deeper into the city.

After a short drive, the two finally arrived outside of a café nestled in between to buildings named "Dancing with Devils". It was painted a dark red with black silhouettes of feral pokemon fighting on the outside. The sign out front also said it was a Battle Restaurant were you could actually battle the staff and other customers if you wanted. If you won with a "Stylish Finisher", you'd get your next 2 meals absolutely free.

The two entered and looked around. For a café, the place was huge on the inside and was packed beyond imagining. Inside was painted a midnight blue with more pokemon designs on the walls. The one that caught Staraptor's eyes the most was the silhouettes of a feral Arcanine and Dratini against a feral Luxray and Serviper.

"Hello." The two turned to a teenage male with shaggy red hair, tipped with black. He wore a usual waiter's attire of a white dress shirt under a black vest and pants clothed his fit build. He stood on even height with the rather tall females. His blue eyes stared into Samurott's. "Seeing as it's you, Sam, I don't have to act as if I have a stick up my ass."

Samurott smiled at young male. "Nice to see you too, Liam." She chuckled before gesturing to her friend. "This is my friend from high school, Staraptor."

"Nice ta meet you." The Predator pokemon smiled at him. "You can call me Bonnie."

"So, Sammy and Bonnie," Liam held his chin. "I doubt you two came here to have a never-ending conversation with me." He after the two a grin. "The usual table is open and ready."

Liam gestured the girls to follow him as he made his way through the restaurant. As they passed, Samurott noticed a girl in the far corner of the café dressed in a plain white dress with long pale blue hair, near white in color. Something about the way she kept completely by herself caused Samurott to wonder.

Liam stopped in front of a small hard wood table, the white and red checkered cloth having a pokéball design in the middle along with salt and paper sprinklers and napkins. The table was right next to a small arena in centre of the restaurant.

Both Staraptor and Samurott took their seats with Liam taking out a notepad shortly after. "I already know what you're going to order, Sam; A medium fruit salad and a coke."

"Guilty." The female smirked. "Have I become that readable?"

"Like an open book with bold letters." The male quickly wrote down her order. He pointed his pen to Bonnie, who continued to search the menu.

'Do I really how that much money? I'd hate to have Sam pay for me.' She thought. After a minute of debating in her head, she ordered a chicken salad and a glass of ice tea. Liam wrote it down and smiled at them. "I'll be back soon." The two watched as he strolled away.

"Now, to actually talk to you." Staraptor looked back to Samurott, who had a grin on her face. "How've you all these years?"

"Fine, really." Bonnie replied. She rested her arms on the table and continued, "Though, looking for a job in that tiny-town is difficult as hell. Everywhere I went was over staffed already, can you believe that?"

Her friend nodded and sighed with a look of understanding on her face. "You're not the only one. I'm running on the fumes of my allowance, thanking my lucky stars I still get one." She chuckled a little. She started to tap her fingers on the table, her other other arm strung over the back of her chair. "At times I feel kinda pathetic knowing I have no reliable source of money and I still live at my parent's house with my little brothers and sister."

"I'm not in a much different spot so I can't say anything." Staraptor hid her face in her arms. "I wish I had some rich boyfriend who'd buy me anything I want."

"Ditto." Samurott threw her head back and closed her eyes.

The sound of a glass hitting the ground caught the pair's attention. They founded themselves staring in the direction Samurott had seen the girl in white.

"C'mon, we're just gonna see one movie and you can get back to waiting for your brother." A male in a white coat and blue panta said in a gentle voice as he attempted to yank the young girl with him. She kept a firm of the table with her remaining right hand, though she was losing it fast.

"N-no... I... I don't want to." She spoke above a whisper. She tried to pry her tiny arm away from the much larger teen. "I-"

"I said, Come. On." The male demanded louder with a snarl. He gave her arm a violent tug, finally getting the girl to release her hold on the table. He wrapped an arm around her chest and picked her up. She weakly flailing around in his arm. "Would you stop-"

"Ey, motherfucker!" He spun to his right. As he turned, his face was met with the bottom of Staraptor's boots. "Bonjour!" He flew backwards into a wall, letting go of the girl in his grip. Staraptor landed on her feet and glared at the upside down man. "If the girl says fucking no, then that means no! Do you need a God damn dictionary to understand that!?"

He recovered soon and got up on one knee, his left hand rubbing his face while the other supported his body. "Why you-" Before he could finish, Samurott's foot found its way into his face.

"Why don't you shut up?" The Water-type twirled and the heel of the same foot that kicked him connected with the side of the side of his face. His body fell to the side unconscious. She peered over her shoulder to see Staraptor inspecting the girl's arm. "Is she alright?"

The Predator continued to search the extremely tense girl for injury, finding only what appeared to be old marks and bruises. "Yeah, but she looks a bit banged up from something else."

"Thank you..." Staraptor strained her eyes to hear the girl over the comotion going on in the room.

"Don't worry, sweetie, we were-"

"Ey, the fuck did you do to Don!?" The three females looked in the direction the shouting came from, four men in a similar outfit to the one on the floor started to push through a forming crowd towards them.

"Shit," Staraptor picked the girl up bridal style, much to the latter's surprise, and exclaimed, "Sam let's book it!" Her head nodded and the two bolted through down the thin part of the crowd.

They rushed out to the car and unlocked before throwing the unnamed girl the back and jumping into the front. Samurott jammed the keys in the slot and started up the car. The gang of men came out the second they begun to peel off down the open street.

Samurott looked behind her, sighing as the males grew further and further away. "That was close..." She turned to her friend. "You okay, Bon-bon?" She asked. Her expression showed how tired she was from the day's ordeals.

"Shouldn't you ask our friend back there?" She peeked behind her to the trembling girl in the backseat. "Sorry 'bout all of that. Are you okay?" The teen slowly nodded her head. "What's your name?"

"G-Glaceon Lis-Lisa." She stuttered out, visibly calming down a little. "What are you planning on doing with me?"

Bonnie couldn't help but think the girl's nervous nature was cute. It put a small smile on her face. "We aren't planning on hurting you." She spoke in a quiet and motherly voice. "We're just gonna drive you home."

Glaceon didn't know why, but something inside her said these women were somewhat trustworthy. She nodded and relaxed back into the seat.

Samurott looked back at her and smiled. "So, where do you-" She turned back to the road just in time to see an red blur slam into the hood of her car and get thrown behind them. "Holyshit!" She stomped the breaks and looked out the window. The teen he hit laid motionless in the middle of the road.

The girls all got out of the car and ran over to the male lying face-first on the ground, his spikey reddish-brown hair out of place and matted in some parts. He wore a dark red sleeveless turtleneck and slightly baggy gray pants.

"Sammy we ran over a motherfucker!" Staraptor exclaimed with her hands wired through her hair. She franticly stomped the road under her as she continued her panic attack. "We gotta bury the fucker before the cops get here!"

Samurott looked at her friend as if she was crazy. "Are you fucking mad, woman?! We have to get him to a hospital, not plan on finishing him off!"

"We can't bring the bastard to a fucking hospital! We'll get arrested half-way through explaining! Plus, he's fucking dead!" A groan from the broken meal caught the three's attention. "Holy-fucking-shit, he's alive!" Staraptor reached behind her and somehow pulled out a chainsaw, much to the other's surprise.

"Staraptor where the fuck did you get that?!" Her friend paniced more and more.

"Don't question me when I'm in full panic mode!" She yelled at her friend. She did the amazing feet of starting the tool in a single pull. "We need to cut him up and get him into some garbage bags before he wakes up. If he gets the chance he's contacting the police and the three of us are goin to jail!"

"I-I don't want to go to jail..." Glaceon stuttered. Tears started to welled up in her eyes, snifles and weak sobbing coming from her.

"See?!" Bonnie violantly pointed to the crying Ice-type. "They'll rape the shit out of my body, and Glaceon is cute and innocent! They'll be all over her! You're the only one safe being as almost as flat as a pancake and shapeless! I have fucking D's!"

At that moment, the Formidable pokemon wanted to throatle the living day-light of her friend. "Look," She breath dangerously calm. "Get him into the backseat and I'll take care of the rest."

Bonnie looked back and forth between Sammy and the unconscious male. She let out a heavy sigh and chucked the chainsaw behind her. "Fine," She huffed. "Help me with him though. Glace, get the door." The eeveelution nodded quickly before running back to the car.

The older females flipped the unknown male on his back, seeing his spiky hair framed his face in several long, thin bangs with a small scar on his cheek. They picked him up, putting an arm around their shoulders, and carried him to open car door.

They pushed him in and fixed him so he appeared to be sleeping by anyone looking in and closed the door.

"I'll stay with him; Lisa, take the front." Staraptor ordered, the younger immediately going to the passenger's seat. The dual-type went to the other side and got in the back with him. Everyone took their place and the car started again. "Sam, exactly who are we getting to fix Mr. Accident here?" She asked after checking the poor male's vitals.

"You're not gonna like it..." Samurott stated from the driver's seat.

"Who is it?"

"I'm taking us to... Him..." The blood in Staraptor's veins turned to ice water, her shocked expression glued to her face.

* * *

"D-16, wake up." The boy opened slowly opened his pink eyes after hearing the command from his assist-drone. He stared up at smooth, blue steel of his small 'room'. He turned to the floating white sphere with a single large blue lens 'eye'. "It's 3:00 pm. Time for your afternoon training session with M-5." The computer informed him in a blank voice.

The 20 year old, or so he appeared to be, sat up in his bland white bed, curling up and hugging his legs. He ran a pale hand over his messy white hair to straighten it and put his arm back around his leg.

"Gigus..." He said out loud.

"Yes D-16." His little helper answered.

"I had another one of those things... A dream." The man told the robot. "I... I had parents. Actual, parents." Though he was tired, he put on a weak smile, a gentle joyous chuckle escaping his lips at the thought. "Not just parents, but brothers and sisters. My father... He had hair like mine with different colored eyes. My mother... She had a beautiful smile and eyes just like mine."

"It seems you've been receiving more and more dreams of having a family, D-16." The assist-drone stated at he inspected his ward. "Is that what you crave most?"

The clone vigorously nodded at the floating robot. "Yes! I want a family like the one I dream about! With a mother and a father, and lots of brothers and sisters!" He laughed lightly. The thought of having a family put so much life in him, it amazed the small machine.

"Maybe the father you dream about, is the original D-Death." Gigus suggested. D-16 looked confused at him, tilting his head.

"So the original D is my father?" The child like man asked. Didn't they tell stories of the Originals all clones came from? D was supposed to be a son of O-the Boss of Bionary Inc. If that were true, does that make him O's grandson?

"In a way, yes. D is where your genes were extracted from, just like all the other D clones in the past."

"So where is D? Can I find him?" D-16 asked, the hope and excitement where visible in his eyes as he leaned closer to Gigus.

"D's location is unknown. The last recorded place he was in was a Bianry Inc. laboratory 8 years ago. His current whereabouts are nowhere in my databanks." All the energy D-16 had disappeared after hearing that information.

The boy looked at his feet, depressed. "Oh... Okay..."

"D-16, it is time we head to the training area." The clone's white pajamas were suddenly replaced with a crimson red, skin-tight suit with black shoulder pads.

He got out of bed and went to the automatic-closest, taking out a matching vest jacket and black gloves. He picked up a pair of loose fitting pants up and put on a pair of black boots, making sure to tuck his pants legs into them like how he's mentor taught him. He pulled back his long hair and fixed his collar.

He was ready for another day as a clone.

* * *

**Hero: So, how did everyone feel about this chapter?**

**Tia: Who the hell is the guy at the end?**

**Hero: Weren't you paying attention? Anyway, I was mainly talking about Star-**

***Everyone becomes more interested in the clone and who is D***

**Hero: ... I brought this on myself... Originally, I was planning on giving you all a sneak peek at my upcoming story. Buuut, then I said I treat fans of this story so nicely then I forget about readers of my other stories. The sneak peek will be given in the next chapter of Birth of a Devil.**

**Tio: We also introduced 3 OCs this chapter.**

**Liam: *gives a bow***

**Glaceon: *gives a shy wave to everyone***

**Ragna: *still unconscious***

**Tio: We also wanted to add something to the OC forms. Under Important Info. write if the character has a relationship with a known character/place/thing.**

**Hero: Keep in mind, OCs introduced to a character can't have a sudden relationship for the past. Example: Swellow meets Luroi in chap 4 and it's the first time they meet. Swellow and Luroi can't have been best friends from childhood or before they met in later chapters. And no ex-bf/gf crap.**

**Freya: Wrap it up.**

**Hero: Qui, *everyone bunches into the shot***

**Everyone: Live, Love, Learn. This message was been brought to you by Hero Light. Later!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Wonderful World of AGE

**Explanation at the bottom. **

* * *

_Chapter 11: The Wonderful world of AGE_

~*~  
Swellow's eyes snapped open, a harsh gasp for air escaping from him. He sat up and fell into a coughing fit. His lungs burned in his chest, his world spinning into place slowly but was still unsteady as ever. The light hurt his eyes, the ringing in his ears slowly began to subside but felt like an eternity before it was over.

It took a few moments for him to recover fully and once he did, the sound of flowing water crept into his ears. He weakly looked around to find that he was in sitting in the shadows of an alley. Swellow was more then grateful that the white path looked clean enough for someone to lie down on. Not a spot of age or dirt on it; as if it had been made today.

Now wasn't the time to admire the ground. Swellow knew he needed to find the others fast, before the game started.

The avian fought to get to his feet, gravity's pull seemed so much stronger when you weren't use to a different world's. Swellow took a quick check of his attire: a thick dark blue overcoat with a black inside over a red sleeveless tucked into dark blue jeans with red, blue toed boots. My his hands were in a pair of blue finger-less gloves with red palms, on his left wrist a large dark blue data cuff with a screen.

He saw something odd behind him when he checked his reflection in the cuff. Swellow glanced at his back to see a large navy blue wing with a trail of white running through the middle.

Even if it was just a little, Swellow felt badass.

"Where the hell am I?" The dual-type mused quietly. He held up his right hand, opening and closing it to get a better feel of it. He looked up to the alley's exit and decided to take a look. Swellow started to make his way out, but something shiny caught his eye.

He stopped and turned to it. There, jammed right into the ground, was a sword. The handle was midnight blue in color with the hilt being almost non-existent, having a ragged metallic blue cloth wrapped around a bulge. The blade itself was slender and thin, having a thin hole through it that stretched up its length and stopping before the embedded point of the sword.

Swellow weighed the option of taking it with him in his mind, soon deciding that he might as well. He quickly walked over to it and grabbed the handle, the metal it was made from being icy to the touch.

With a simple upwards tug, it came free in Swellow's hand. Out of nowhere, a line of blue code appeared in the top center of his view. The code turned to letters and read, "_**Wit's End**_". The avian examined it, finding it much lighter then he previously expected.

"Done wasting time?" Swellow's head snapped to look over his shoulder. Standing there, was Drake with his arms folded. "You've been taking too much time here, Blu."

Swellow grunted at the pet name before replying with a quiet, "Well sorry I'm still a bit confused about this whole situation..."

"What's there to be confused about? Outlaw explained everything to us before we got in." Drake walked over to Swellow and took the sword from his grasp. The figment Swallow pokemon held it up to the light and carefully studied it. "Light weight, well balanced, sturdy looking... Nice."

Swellow grabbed it from Drake's hands. "I don't trust you with a weapon." Swellow stated as he pressed passed himself to trek out of ally. Drake followed him with folded arms. "Do you remember where Outlaw said we'd find the others?"

The second avian gave a thought hum. "She told us to go to the heart of the city. The Boss will be there." He informed Swellow. "I'm guessing the sea rat and the plant lizard will be there, with anyone else not willing to explore the place."

'_Sea rat and plant lizard..._' Swellow held his chin. '_Floatzel and Sceptile..._' They stepped out of the alley and looked around. The city they stood in was massive, that being clear even from the small section they stood in.

From the big buildings to towering sky scrappers, it had to be the more commercial area. Every building needed the on-looker to back up and crane their necks to see even close to the top.

They all shared the same color schemes, white with sapphire blue windows and glass. It was almost absolute with few other buildings managing to deviate and have a grey or beige color.

The sidewalk under foot was made of white stone. Instead of roads like a normal city, the city seemed to prefer a system of canals as water-based transport. Water-taxis were scattered down in the deep canal below, all tied and secured to a little bored walk leading up to a stair way. Small bridges large enough to drive an SUV over were constructed for people to cross the large gap the canal made.

"Impressive," Drake said, speaking Swellow's mind. "I wonder how long it took Outlaw to design all this."

Swellow didn't have the answer to the question, he just continued to inspect the world area him.

"Well, well, well, looks like I found my first victim." Drake disappeared in a fraction of a blink as the new voice was heard.

Swellow turned and fell to his left. A slender object whizzed by over head and pierced the building behind him with a _THACK_. When the dual-type looked up, it was a obsidian black spike lodged into the wall.

"Damn, I missed." The voice returned again. A shadow grew out of the ground, the darkness of ebony bubbling off of its form as it began to take shape.

The first thing to appear was two cherry colored eyes on what was shaped to be a head. Next was the face splitting smile, the pearly white gesture that was suppose to comfort one instead display mischievous and wicked intent. As the shadow's shape finished to the silhouette of a young male kneeling, the color started to appear. Dark purple raggity shorts, a ratty purple vest over an equally tattered matching shirt. His skin was colored a brighter shade of purple then his rat's nest of hair, a pair of short pointy ears above his hairline.

Swellow shivered. He couldn't take the sight of a Gengar.

"So, boy, how do you want to do decoded?" The Gengar chuckled. Not a single moment had that smile faded from his face.

Swellow backed away. "Um... Can you ask me that question later? I don't feel like answering now." He told the other male silently.

"Oh no no, that won't do. Won't do at all." The Shadow pokemon began to walk forward, of course with Swellow started to slowly retreat. "What's the rush, friend? Late for an appointment? Looking for something you lost? Here, let me help." The ghost/poison-type sunk into his own shadow. It rush forward a black surge and left a thick black path in its wake.

Swellow took one look at the shadow before bolting the other direction. Wasn't the bravest of moves, but he wasn't the bravest of persons. The dark shadow grew closer and closer, and Swellow couldn't run as fast as he needed with his wings picking up every gust of wind that helped push him back. He wasn't going to make it.

"Upsies daisies!" An echoie voice boomed behind him. Something sent Swellow up into the air, the young man flailing about as he tried desperately to get his feet back on the ground. It carried him high into the air, high above the half-way point of the towers. "Whoops, I got the droppsies." Gengar's cackled. As he heard that, his heart sunk.

The invisible force let go of the avian right above the water way. Swellow had no idea what to do. How high was he? 200 feet and falling? Water or not, he doubted a drop from this height would be pretty. The sight of the Gengar's emerged form shaking with laughter on the ground was in the corner of his view. Swellow glanced back at his wings and decided this might be the best time to learn how to fly.

As if on their own, the large pair of blue wing opened to their full length. Immediately they caught the air and slowed his fall, even if it was just a bit. It was difficult trying to remember how to use his wings, but once he got the feeling he frantically started to flap them.

That only seemed to make things worse.

Swellow took a shaky breathe and closed his eyes. He stopped his flapping, he was only a half a minute from meeting the water. Instead of his quick and uneven flaps against the wind, he gave a single powerful push. The result was a burst of air forcing him off course and almost splitting the water below him in half.

The water rose up high above the Shadow pokemon and he looked at it with wide eyes. He let out a panicked cry as the wave washed him into the side of a building. Swellow on the other hand, had a rough landing, skidding across the pavement until he used his sword as an achier.

The avian sat up and rubbed his back, muttering how that could have went better. "Not like I'm complaining about surviving..." He mumbled.

"Okay, I was caught off guard by that. From what I was told, I didn't think you'd know how to use attacks and abilities." Swellow's attention was brought to the soaking wet ghost/poison-type walking in his direction with a long rugged spike in his right hand. His smile was gone, yes, but in its place was a vicious scowl.

And Swellow wished it was still that wide grin.

"Maybe I should teach you a lesson in discipline..." The ghost sneered. Swellow found his footing and held his sword in front of himself. "Seems like you want to actually start playing." The Gengar narrowed his eyes. "Fine by me!" He charged forward with his spike raised.

As mentioned before, Swellow was never brave. He always tried to dance around potential fights, with him always able to walk away. Now with there being no way to avoid it, he wasn't prepared even a little.

The Gengar was within range now. He slashed at him with his spike, to which, Swellow barely managed to deflect and stumble back. Another swing from the purple clad male and another sluggish block from Swellow sent him farther back.

"Is that all you can do? Be a complete pussy and take it like a bitch?" The Gengar said in between attacks. He kicked Swellow in the shin, bring the latter to a knee, and swiped down with his spike. The normal/flying-type hastily brought the sword up over his head in a haphazard defense. Seeing the Swallow pokemon with no means of offense, the ghost brought his left leg up before kicking Swellow away.

Once again Swellow skid across the ground, leaving a trail of feathers dug free of his wings before he finally came to a stop. He shaky started to push himself back to his feet, his back and wings burning with a bare feeling to them. Swellow scanned the area in front of him to find Gengar missing.

In a panic, Swellow raised his weapon again and looked all around him. No matter where he looked, the Ganger was nowhere to be found. He felt cold. His whole body numbed as he felt a presences grow behind him.

"May not be Shadow Sneak, but close enough." A voice laughed behind him. Swellow was stroke from behind and sent to the forward. He regained his balance and spun around to cut his opponent in half, only to strike air.

Another attack from behind and Swellow repeated the useless act of trying to hit something that wasn't there. The attacks came again and again, from more directions than one, as if Swellow was in mob and being flung back and forth from person to person. "S-stop!" Swellow managed to get out. This only made the attacks come faster. Swellow demanded the attacks to stop again. Gengar's voice shifted all around him as he cackled.

"I said _**STOP!**_" Swellow yelled. This time, his voice exploded in a powerful echo. The very sound bounced off the buildings, growing more intense with each pass from the towers, and came back to his location. Ganger let out a pained scream and abandoned the avian's shadow quickly.

Seeing the Shadow pokemon exposed and dazed, Swellow charged forward and brought his sword down in a vertical swing. Ganger was sliced in the chest and stumbled back with a yelp.

His shirt was cut open and revealed a long slash mark across his torso. Instead of blood, white outlined purple pixel blocks dropped from the wound and faded out of reality.

A hand covered the slash, and Gengar's face glaring face returned. "Okay, I think I should end you..." The ghost growled in a low voice. A dark purple aura formed around him, wisps of energy licking at the air around him. "Spectrial Ether-" He began, only to be interrupted by a new voice from above.

"Umbra Ether Overlay: Night Stalker!" Both combatants looked up, just as a new figure plunged a scythe into Ganger's opened wound. The ghost wailed and thrashed at the presences of the tool in his body. The figure glowed black and Gengar's screams grew louder. The body of the Shadow pokemon exploded into a cloud of those purple pixels, leaving a massive dual-sided scythe blade of black energy.

The glow on the figure disappeared and the blade of the scythe turned to a single-sided iron extension. It turned around to Swellow and smiled. "Hope you didn't mind the intrusion." The absol morph told him.

Sceptile somehow managed to track down Floatzel. Sadly, he found the trouble the Sea Weasel was in as well.

Another car exploded as the two bolted through the underground parking lot. Sceptile was threading an ace of spades with a red back through the fingers of his left hand and Floatzel carried a blue steel archer's bow. The duo hid behind neighboring pillars, taking a few seconds of rest.

Floatzel was stuck in a large orange trench coat with yellow shoulders, the sleeves of which turned an ocean blue below the elbows. Under which, was the orange top of a wet suit and a pair of light blue cargo jeans where his tails peeked out from the back with blue and orange sneakers. A quiver of assorted arrows ranging from explosives to traps. Sadly, the water-type hadn't gotten a chance to use them with the present threat forcing him to use his body's energy, what was referred to as Aquais Ether, as ammo. This contributed to his exhaustion.

Sceptile stood crossed arm on the other side, his eyes almost hidden under the large mint-green saton. He wore an open and flowing green trench coat with his plant-like tail sticking out the of it and his jeans. His previously well pressed and neat light green dress shirt clung to his sweaty chest, with it unbuttoned down to the middle. Floatzel made a joke about his being a green painted strip-teasing Twisted Fate, but the Forest pokemon flung a blunt card at him. On the right hip of his pants was a large pouch that held his trick cards, one of which was still between his fingers. Unlike Floatzel, he hadn't burnt all too much of his Nuterra, the grass-type's, Ether and still had plenty to ignite his cards and attacks.

An explosion rang and the water-type flinched. "Dude, we need to find an out." He told Sceptile, earning an absent minded nod. "If that bitch finds us again, I don't think I fight her for long."

"I warned you about 'saving' your arrows." Sceptile scolded as he weaved the card faster. "I doubt you have enough to fire a bolt of your own." Floatzel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Floatzel took a peek between them just as another car exploded. He looked back at Sceptile and asked, "Fight or flight?"

The grass-type pushed up his hat, looking at his friend with yellow silt eyes half-ringed by red. "Might as well fight. It'll only tire us out if we stall."

A giggle came was heard. Not from behind, but in front.

"Glad you boys see it my way~" A voice cooed. They looked to see a woman covered in dark purple, lying flat on a massive flying jack-o-lantern.

First word one could describe her perfectly as: Voluptuous (**A/N: Not as much as Staraptor. Heh heh- I'm at gunpoint**). As far as beauty comes, she was well able to compete at Miss World, and win before the other contestants even entered (**A/N: Again not as much as Staraptor. SMS**). Long dark purple hair trailed out under her three tipped witch's hat that grew a few shades lighter near the end with purplish-pink eyes that held playful seduction towards the males. Her clothing left little to the imagination- a dark purple tank top that jaggedly exposed much of her torso save for breasts that were pushed up high, a short skirt that stopped half-way down her thighs in jagged pink indents. Three eplliptical gems hung from a chain around her neck, and a pair of knee-high dark purple boots with pink straps kicked the air.

And then there was her six foot long purple wooden staff, the top end curled into a blunt hook with a pink sapphire suspended in the middle as it slowly rotated.

"Ready to play boys?" She sweetly cooed again. She waved her staff around in the air and six purple flames came into existance. "Spectrial Ether Overlay: Seething Wisp." She giggled. The flames changed shape, turning into the burning skulls of six Aggron. "Enjoy~"

Two skulls blasted forward towards the males. "Oh hell no!" Floatzel exclaimed as he and Sceptile dodged the first pair of skulls. The pillars they had stood in front of only moments ago were blasted to rubble, debris flying everywhere except the direction of the floating Mismagius.

Before the two landed they fired their respective weapons, Sceptile's card leaving a green streak through the air and Floatzel's explosive arrow coated in a ocean blue aura. Two more skulls rushed forth, taking the possiblily fetal weapon shots, and disappeared. The duo landed and rolled to their feet, before breaking off in two different directions.

The witch looked back and forth between them, placing a finger on her cheek as she thought who best to pursue. Her eyes lit up as a smile spread across her lips. "Oh Sceptile-baby~" She called, as her huge pumkin carried her behind the Forest pokemon.

The grass-type glanced over his shoulder to see the ghost-type in hot pursuit. "Shit." He muttered. Sceptile reached into pouch, fishing out a card. Mumbling a silent preyer, he turned the card to its face.

One of Diamonds.

With a growled, he decided to use Solar Beam on the card. It slowly began to absore what little light there was able, turning a dim white. "This'll take too bloody long." He looked back.

A skull met him face first.

Needless to say, the sent explosion him sprawling to the concrete floor and his hat being carried off by the shockwave. The taste of iron soon flooded his mouth. Sceptile gingerly reached his upper lip and winced. At least he found where the blood was coming from.

"Oh no," The Magical pokemon faked a gasp, her pumkin stopping a few yards away from the downed male. "I didn't mean to damage such a pretty face." She leaned forward, revealing more of her cleavage. "How 'bout we stopping fighting each other and let me patch you?" With a seductive tone in her voice and the lustful look in her eye, the grass-type doubted he wanted her anywhere near his body.

Sceptile got up and painfully dusted himself off. "I think I'll pass on that offer." Surprisingly, he still clentched the card in his hand. He weaved it through his fingers, build and storing up his own Ether inside. The glow became more powerful with a green tint. "Catch!" He shouted as he threw the card.

Right before it hit, she swung her staff. The last skull vanished and the jewel gave off a bright glow as it absored the attack. "That it lover-boy?" The ghost-type giggled.

Sceptile pointed behind her. "No, that is." Mismagius glanced back. Floatzel stood behind her on top of her pumkin, an arrow knooked and aimmed at her throat.

Her eyes widen with a minor look of horror while both males grinned at their small victory. "I'm impressed." The Mismagius told them. "I wasn't exactly expecting you to get this close to me without me realizing."

Floatzel chuckled as he pulled back harder on the arrow. "It was a simple distraction plan. I can't believe you didn't see this coming from a mile away."

She placed a thoughtful finger on her cheek with a hum. "Too bad you're focusing down the wrong one." She gave the Sea Weasel a sinister smirk. Floatzel paniced slightly. He fired the arrow. It louged in her throat and she fell back off the giant vegetable. Instead of exploding into pixels, she faded from reality.

"Zel, behind you!" He had no time to react. His body locked up, seized through and througj, such a powerful flow of electricity ran through him, it was as if he was struck by lightning. He was close with the guess though.

The flow of energy stopped, sparks danced across his body with a frozen look of pain plastered on his face as his grip on the world slowly disappeared more and more. He released the bow, the weapon turning to pixels, he fell forward and plummeted off the pumkin.

Sceptile watched in horror as Floatzel's form cluttered to the hard cement. His eyes were locked on his friend's unmoving body. He wasn't decoded, but he was down.

The Forest pokemon's head snapped up in the direction of the floating Magical pokemon as she grinned back at him.

Sceptile's face twisted into a snarl. "You bitch!" He reached into his pouch and pulled three cards, seemingly not even glancing at them before overloaded them with Nuterra. "Fuck yourself!" He yelled as he threw the cards.

They sliced through the air at a bullet's speed. Mismagius didn't flinch as the pumkin she had previously rode on came up in front of her. It took the three shots without a problem.

The sorceress couldn't help but chuckle. "Is that all you do?" She teased. A card fired and strayed to her left, missing the pumkin completely. She was about to make a snarky remark when the card curved mid-flight and darted at her at twice the speed.

The Mismagius expected for the pumkin to move to protect him, instead it floated motionless in the air. It wasn't until it was too late that she realized it was held in place by something.

Then it hit her. Both what had stopped her pumkin and trick projectile.

It struck her in the chest and a wave of heat exploded in front of her. The ghost let out a loud cry as she was forced flying back into a pillar, her staff slipping from her grasp and shattering. Her body slumpt against the tower of stone before painfully slidding down.

Sceptile found and shook clean his saton, placing it back on his head before strolling over to the barely conscious ghost-type. "A good gambler always has a trick up his sleeve. Even if it is some Stun cards and a Wild one." He stated as he reached in front of her. A flick of his wrist, and a gold card appeared in his hand. It gave off a sinister glow of its own as the Forest pokemon held it over his opposing shoulder, ready to end her.

The Mismagius was a mess. Her outfit was burnt from the explosive card, her staff was broken, her hat was ruined, and her hair... She snapped her gaze up at him and growled. "Do you think you can destroy a girl's outfit and get away?" Gone was the slutry tone in her voice, every word was instead finely laced by a sense of anger and malice Sceptile hadn't guess would appear so quickly.

Purple, black laced aura started to burn around her. He felt he had lost his upper hand, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold her off by himself if she got back up. He started the motion to throw, but something stopped his arm.

Sceptile was thrown back, a yell almost escaping him before a pressure closed around his throat. All movement stopped, he hung up by his neck in the air as the same aura from the Mismagius formed over the area the force held him.

It spread out, the silouhette of a muscular arm appear were the energy felt. In a matter on seconds standing three heads above him was an Aggron. It wasn't a feral, its body looked too human for that. He didn't have much time to think before the grip tighten, the teen's breathing becoming impossible. Black bordered his vision, becoming more and more domninate.

"Spectrial Ether: Reanimation. You'll be on the list of people I can reanimate when we're done." Mismagius' heels clicked with every stepped she made forward to them. The Magical pokemon halted in front of Sceptile. "Lighten up, I don't him passing out from a lack of air." As she commanded, the Heavy Metal morph significantly eased his hold. The grass-type gasped as air enter his lungs.

She eyed the Gambler as if he was the most pitiful thing in existance, even though she had sexually provoked him for the entire time they were introduced. "Truely pathetic when I look at you." Mismagius mused a bit as she inspected the dangling male. "Honestly, it didn't have to be like this." A finger ran down his arm, Mismagius seeming to be looking at what could have been rather then the reality in her face. "You could have choosen to join me." She said softly.

Sceptile had a bit of difficulty, but he glared down at her. "As I said when you popped up out of nowhere: I. Have. A girlfriend." He wanted the bark the statement louder, but he feared his captor would snap his neck like a twig.

"I doubt she has a body like mine..." Mismagius trailed. "I guess should finished this up. Sharpedo and Milotic are waiting on me and Gengar to report back." Turning to the manefested phantom, she said "Do what you want."

He didn't see it happen. With speed no being of the phantom's size should pocess, Sceptile felt his body move through the air as iron pistons smashed into his ribs a hundred times a second before he was stretched over the morph's board shoulders. A growl escaped the Aggron as he rested his heavy arms, one on his neck and the other on the legs, on Sceptile.

The pain was indescribable.

The steel/rock-type began to bend Sceptile over his shoulders. He would have screamed but his brain seemed to have shut down completely. Resisting didn't exist, neither did breathing anymore. His heart and lungs wanted to burst free of his body, but his eyes would beat them to it. This was too painful to be a game.

Some smashed into the phantom out of Sceptile's line of vision, sound had distorted so much that whatever it was seem like a heartbeat. Maybe that was what he was hearing and confused them. His form dropped to the floor, but he didn't feel it. All pain was gone, all there was left was a numb feeling of Sceptile being pulled from his body.

A pair of familiar shapes flashed into view. One tossed ball after ball of black energy as the blue and orange one came close to his face.

The word Tyseon left his lips before he blacked out.

**_A/O_**

A black and white Furret scurries across the wooden tiles of his house, dodging arrows and bullets as he hurried for the Author's study. Spotting the cracked, the tiny pokemon leapt inside and used all his strength to close the door.

Arrows struck the door and the sounds of angry fists banging against it became louder and louder. "It seems like I should have updated MUCH earlier..." The Furret says in my voice. The body shifts and turns into a Zoroark morph with a white mane. "I'm going to explain myself fully." I say as I raised my hands.

"First, I'm to tell you why I hadn't posted until now. You see, the time span of September to December has always been a difficult period for me. This is honestly the line of months my sister, best friend and daughter all died. I was never the best at forgetting the things that needed to be re-written, so the memories of these are... Well, unpleasant."

"Second, I had a bit of writter's block for this story." I bite my lip and hold up my chin. "No, that's a lie. I always have ideas for stories. It's better to say that I lost all energy when it came to this story... I have you guys reading and expecting great chapters, and that all by itself kinda scared me. What if I failed and lost everyone? What if I killed the wrong character? What if I offended the wrong set of people. So many things went into me getting to this chapter that I f'd up and deleted the first chapter and blamed that on hacks. Though I will say the site hates me."

I see pop up at my window. It flips me off before going away. "When will you leave my documents in one piece you..." I groan.

I ignore the banging and take a seat at my desk. I relax into the soft leather of my chair and close my eyes. "Don't think that I would have wanted to keep all of you waiting on me this long. I've just been stressed having to work two jobs, cook, clean and manage a bunch of women who squnge off of me for everything. Mind you, only Alexis is my actual foster sister, the others hold the name 'sister' just so my girl/boy/whatever-the-hell- friends don't get the wrong idea. Though incest is fine in my book, I don't mind it... Get the dirty thoughts out of your mind, readers."

I spin the chair and turn back to face you all. "Now, I should probably tell you all about the newest story- Age of Grey Ether- on my profile. It's an anthro/Pokemorph story that takes place in a 'Game' world." I explain as I kick my feet up. "It was specifically based my this chapter because I saw that maybe I could do with this idea. I'm looking for OCs, but the form might be a bit longer then this story's and harder to understand to some. I doubt any of you are less focused then I am, so it'll be fine."

The banging grows louder as I lean forward on my arms. "Hmm... I should finish my friend's lem- one-shot request," I correct myself. "before getting into anything. I'll get the other part of this to you before another 4 months." I say as I comtemplate an escape plan.

"Just asking, but have you guys seen the latest League of Legends teaser? You don't have to play to watch it, but it's kinda cool. Still wondering who Deadeye is..." The door begins to crack. "Times up..."

_**Guilty is the Crown. Light's blazing a trail if brilliance.**_


End file.
